Twisting Tales of Red and Blue
by jpangel97
Summary: Just some prompts for Frans mini stories since I wanna write more and would like some outside inspiration. Feel free to leave one in your review. Prompts can be from any AU (If I know it or can find out the basics of it) and range from fluffy and sweet to dark. (Notes about updates & stuff can be found on the Ao3 version. Same title, but my name there is MysticMayhem)
1. Caretaker of the Ruins (part 1)

If there was one thing Frisk never expected to happen in her life, it was falling down a deep dark abyss into a world of monsters. Like something straight out of a Lewis Carroll novel the young woman had fallen down, down, down the rabbit hole, only to wake up on a bed of golden flowers with nothing but the light slipping in from the chasm up above to guide her.

On shaky hands she'd lifted herself up from the patch of buttercups, absently admiring the way they seemed to persist under her weight and only appear to be slight smashed from where she'd made impact.

Then, on trembling legs she had forced herself to move. As much as her body protested, it would do her no good to stay; she had to find a way out.

Following the only exist in the cave she had landed in, the human had slowly but steadily made her way into the next room. This one, much like the first was barren save for an illuminated patch of grass where a single golden flower resided.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY! FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

That altercation had been… several kinds of disturbing.

By god, never in her wildest dreams did Frisk think it possible that a flower could scare the ever-loving crap out of her.

From the moment the little satanic posy spoke of gaining "love" through these "friendliness pellets" he (at least she assumed they were a he, maybe if she hadn't been so freaked out she would have asked what pronoun they preferred) expected her to catch.

They'd come slowly at first, enough that even in her battered state she was able to sidestep out of the way. Thankfully the crimson heart that was her soul dutifully followed. He hadn't looked to thrilled by that. Then he shot them a second time, this one faster than Frisk could keep up with, resulting in a few pellets nipping her right shoulder.

The pain was instantaneous, searing in every sense of the word.

It was too much for her to handle and with a pained scream the human sank to her knees. The little yellow bar with strange numbers had been reduced to one. Flowey had mocked her for her impudence, surrounding her with his seed-like bullets; frozen the young woman could only watch as the circle of death came closer.

And just as she was sure it was the end for her…

Something happened…

Like breathing in the warmth after spending hours in the freezing cold, the girl felt her aches fade away as the yellow bar was maxed out and the pellets vanished. Then without warning, a large bone flew from the darkness, nailing Flowey between the eyes and sent him flying.

Where he landed, Frisk didn't know but once he was gone she turned to face her savior. After that display one couldn't be too careful.

"Sorry about that, been meaning to fix that weed problem," said a voice from the shadows. It sounded male.

With lazy steps the figure came forward, dressed in a black and blue tunic with a hood that covered their head. Whoever this person was, they continued to walk until they stood before her and offered their hand.

She just stared at it instead; one reason being that she didn't know if she could trust this man and the other was that she was trying to accept the fact that his hand was entirely made of bone.

 _What the fu—_

"Ah come on kiddo, no need to be afraid."

Her eyes shot toward his face, finally visible to her now that he stood in the light. Frisk really didn't know what else she was expecting after seeing that, nevertheless it still stunned her as to meet the eye or should she say, eye socket of her rescuer.

"Oh I get it," he told her with mischievous half lidded sockets as he withdrew his hand and put both arms behind his back. It was honestly fascinating how bone could do that. It shouldn't be able to do that, but it was! "Never seen a talking skeleton before have you?"

Taking her silence as confirmation he continued, closing his sockets and giving her a casual shrug. "Yeah I should have figured, you human types tend to get a bit unsettled when ya meet a monster that looks a whole lot like your friends on the inside."

"But don't worry I'm not gunna hurt ya," opening his right socket to look at her. "Despite this mug of mine I'm as soft as a skelly-bear," he ended as he brought his hands up, palms out in a show of peace.

 _Wait did he just…?_

That prompted a snort to escape her.

"There's the smile. Ya know for a second there ya had me worried kiddo, thought that seeing what I look like might have scared you out of your skin."

Which turned into a laugh.

 _This cannot be real._

"Then again," his tone playful as he held his chin between his left index finger and thumb in mock contemplation. "You were probably still reeling from such a seedy situation."

The sounds that had come out of her then and there had to have been some of the most unladylike anyone had ever heard, yet there was no mistaking that pleased grin the skeleton's resting smile had morphed into.

He let her sit there, doubled over in laugher for a full minute before he offered his hand again, this time she accepted.

"You're a little big for a kiddo, arentcha kiddo," he said somewhat surprised to find that she was just an inch shorter than him.

"I guess that's because I'm not," the human teased. "I'm 19."

"So an adult human then, that's new," he stated thoughtfully. "Anyway I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton and caretaker of the Ruins."

"I'm Frisk the uh… human," her introduction a tad awkward as she shook his hand. It was surprising pleasant.

"I pass through here everyday to see if anybody has fallen, you're the first in a long time. Follow me and I'll guide you through he catacombs."

Sans headed toward the doorway, only to stop when he noticed Frisk wasn't following. He didn't speak, opting to instead raise a single boney brow in question of her hesitation.

"The rest of the Ruins, will there be other monsters like…" the girl trailed off, looking in the general direction where Flowey had disappeared.

"Like him? No. They'll still try to fight you, but unlike that little creep it's more out of curiosity. Aside from the rare human we don't get many new people here."

Seeing that she was still nervous about proceeding the skeleton went to her side once more, his smile gentle as he turned her chin to look at him.

"I know you only just got here and all this is a lot to take in, but if you let me, I can show you what you need to know to stay safe. Which, if I'm being honest here, is pretty easy since most resident here relatively harmless."

"What about Flowey?"

"You let me worry about him. And take it from me bud, that's pest's bark is way worse than his bite."

The young woman chuckled at the puns, her nerves steadied.

"Lead the way then."

~}{~

Together they had explored the Ruins.

With the help of a training dummy, Sans had instructed her on how to engage with the monsters that confronted her, as well as how to solve the numerous puzzles scattered around each room.

They'd encountered a few monsters, but like Sans had said, they we easily pacified. The couple here and there that proved more difficult to handle were scared off by a stern look from the skeleton, their fear and respect for him stronger than their urge to mess with her.

When he deemed her ready, he had allowed her to wander on her own, it was at that point Frisk discovered that her guide was a but of a lazy bones. (Ha, bet he'd love that one!) Eventually she had made her way to the near end of the Ruins, where the girl had found him asleep, nestled among the roots of a dead tree.

Apparently he had been waiting so long for her to arrive that he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep. Which begged the question, 'why the hell did he come looking for her?'

Either way she was fine, but seeing as his explanation wasn't getting him much sympathy he decided a peace offering was in order.

~}{~

"How about I get ya something to eat? You're probably hungry right?"

"Yes, but…"

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to sound rude, especially after you've done so much to help me."

"But?"

"Have you ever even used a kitchen before?"


	2. Something Sweet (part 2)

Together they had explored the Ruins.

With the help of a training dummy, Sans had instructed her on how to engage with the monsters that confronted her, as well as how to solve the numerous puzzles scattered around each room.

They'd encountered a few monsters, but like Sans had said, they we easily pacified. The couple here and there that proved more difficult to handle were scared off by a stern look from the skeleton, their fear and respect for him stronger than their urge to mess with her.

When he deemed her ready, he had allowed her to wander on her own, it was at that point Frisk discovered that her guide was a but of a lazy bones. (Ha, bet he'd love that one!) Eventually the girl had made her way to the end of the Ruins, where she had found him asleep, nestled among the roots of a dead tree.

Apparently he had been waiting so long for her to arrive that he couldn't stop himself from falling asleep. Which begged the question, _'Why the hell didn't he come looking for her?'_

Either way she was fine, but seeing as his explanation wasn't getting him much sympathy he decided a peace offering was in order.

~}{~

"How about I get ya something to eat? You're probably hungry right?"

"Yes, but…" she trailed off, holding her arm awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"I really don't want to sound rude, especially after you've done so much to help me…"

"But?"

"Have you ever even used a kitchen before?" Her hazel orbs roaming around the room.

"Pfft, of course I have," he told as he crossed his arms. "Why do ya ask?"

"Well the whole room looks like it hasn't been touched in years with how much dust is covering everything, plus there are takeout bags all over the table and spilling out of the garbage. So, I'm sorry, but through the power of deductive reasoning I can conclude that you don't even cook for yourself, let alone other people."

The young woman just couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto her face as she noticed a faint dusting of blue appear on Sans' cheekbones as the lights in his sockets turned to the left. Yet another astounding feat of the laws of nature being broken before her very eyes.

 _Haha, I can't remember the last time I got someone so good they actually started blushing._

It only took the skeleton a second for the blush to fade and his playful air return, "Alright miss smarty-pants ya found me out, aside from the occasional preheated dish I'm not much of a cook."

"I figured," she smiled.

"Alright easy there sassy, ya gotta admit that for a guy that lives all by his lonesome it's pretty easy to—"

"Be a lazy bones," Frisk finished, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

She was not disappointed.

After his stunned surprise at her unexpected pun her new friend had burst out laughing, a deep happy sound that comes right from the gut, or whatever he had that served the same functions.

"Okay, hehe, I-I walked into that one," he breathed, wiping away a tiny tear from his right socket that was too blue to be normal water.

"Well seeing as you can't be expected to work in the kitchen alone, how about this…"

~}{~

After wiping down the oven, counter and all other surfaces in the room, much to Sans' dismay, the two had scoured the cabinets in search of something to make.

It was hard to tell what time it was since Frisk wasn't sure how long she laid on those flowers unconscious, she felt hungry but not enough for a full meal.

 _After a day like today I could really go for some… that'll work_ , thought the human as she brought the items to the counter.

"Flour, sugar and baking soda, that's quite the… interesting combo ya got there, kiddo," admitted the bone man as he studied the items.

"Ah, the sad, sad words of a man that has never baked before," the young woman chided with a shake of her head.

Sans chuckled, "Alright so what are you making?"

" _We_ are making chocolate chip cookies," she informed him as she searched the fridge for the last of the ingredients. "Now go wash your hands."

"What for they're not dirty," he said turning over his palms just to be sure.

"Rule one of any type of food preparation: always wash your hands, even if they look clean there could still be bacteria on them."

"Fine," huffed the male as he rolled up his sleeves.

Once they had both washed up and preheated the oven, the girl began to measure the sugar and butter, and then poured them into a large bowl. All the while making sure to slowly go over the steps with Sans so he understood the procedure.

"After you add the vanilla you just crack the egg on the side like this," miming the action then placed the still intact egg in the bone man's right hand. "Now you try."

"You sure? I mean we just cleaned this place up and the last thing I wanna have to do is clean it again because I made a mess."

"You'll be fine," said Frisk as placed her hand on top of his. "I got you."

For a moment, Sans swore he felt his soul pulsate at her touch and heat from his magic pool across his nasal bridge and cheekbones for the second time that day.

 _It's never done that before…_

So lost in this new discovery the skeleton almost didn't hear the sound of the human's voice as she called his name.

"W-what? Oh sorry bud must have spaced out for minute there. So what say we get to cracking this thing wide open, yeah?"

"Okay but pay attention."

She used his hand to mimic the action one more time then released her hold when she was sure he could do it on his own. The skeleton did as instructed, though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed at the loss of contact, already missing the warmth and softness of her skin against his bones.

Next she had him measure the flour, baking soda and salt, adding them in one at a time as she stirred the concoction.

"This has always been my favorite part," the woman grinned, picking up the bag of chocolate chips and looking at her baking buddy.

"Got a thing for chocolate huh?"

"What girl doesn't?" the human laughed. "What about you, not much of a sweet tooth?"

"Food is food sugar, I'm not exactly picky, just lazy."

Frisk rolled her eyes playfully, "Another comment so typically male. But that settles it, CHIPS AHOY!"

Finally the dough was ready to be moved to a cookie sheet, done so by Sans under Frisk's expert guidance.

"Looks good," he said looking at the little glops of dough through the little window. "So what do we do with the left over bat—"

His words cut off by the baking spatula smearing some of the left over mush across his mouth.

He simply stood there for a moment, his sockets wide as he took in the cheeky smile on the human woman's face. Then his smile slipped into a wicked smirk, his pinprick pupils never leaving her gaze as his left hand came up to wipe away the drops of batter falling down his chin.

"Oh it's on."

And so a sweets war ensued, human verses monster in a battle of wits. Ducking behind furniture, throwing whatever foodstuffs within reach and trying to get as many hits on your opponent as possible.

Only stopping their carnage of confections when the timer rang out, signaling the completion of their creations.

Seeing as there was no spot left untouched by their fun, the pair chose to not even bother with the table. Instead deeming the floor as good a place as any to sit back, relax and enjoy the dessert they had made together.

And neither of them had ever tasted something sweeter.


	3. Here's Second Best (part 1)

The Great Papyrus was many things; an amazing guardsmen (still in training, but he digressed), a brilliant chef, an internet superstar…

However the two titles that he held most dear were being an extraordinary brother and a loyal, thoughtful best friend. And why?

Simple.

While a skeleton as great as him had many friends, even more than he could have ever dreamed of now that everyone lived on the surface, he would never forget that Sans had been by his side from the very beginning. His only family as well as his first and biggest fan, despite how lazy he liked to be and his grating sense of humor, Papyrus wouldn't change a thing about him.

Then there was Frisk, his first human friend and one whom he owed a lot to. Not just because she had destroyed the barrier, but because she had also opened his sockets to things he had never considered before and made him feel like he was on top of the world at a time when he felt like the ground was falling out from under him.

It was because of these reasons and many more that Papyrus took every chance life presented him with to show the two most important people in his life how much he loved and appreciated them.

Which was why today he was going to spend his day off from his part-time job at Cibo Dell'anima, relaxing at the park and enjoying their company. A rare opportunity as Frisk was often kept busy with diplomatic matters that always seemed to demanded her attention well past the average working hours of the embassy. Heck even Sans was getting off his pelvis and working, granted much of it consisted of odd jobs and not exactly what one would call a steady occupation, but it was still impressive for someone so highly unmotivated.

Nevertheless they were finally spending time together and GOSH DARN IT he was going to make it the greatest day either of them had ever had!

~}{~

"Sans!"

"Yeah bro?"

"Have you seen the picnic basket anywhere?" asked Papyrus as he rummaged through the closet under the sink.

"Can't say that I have," called Sans as he absentmindedly flipped through a mix of human and Mettaton based channels.

"Argh, then would you please get off the couch and help me find it?" huffed the taller of the two as he stood in the doorway.

"Ya know Pap I would, but I seem to have a very deep-seated problem at the moment."

"Sans please don't start, besides I told Frisk that we would be picking her up at ten and it's already half past nine!" Papyrus whined as he dragged a boney hand over his face.

"Aw relax bro, even if we're a couple minutes late you know she won't mind," he said sitting up on the couch as he turned to face his brother.

"Completely unacceptable, The Great Papyrus is always on time!" declared the guard in training as he struck his signature pose.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot how punctual you like to be," Sans chuckled.

"No! No more puns Sans just help me look for the basket so we can be on our way," said Papyrus as he stormed back into the kitchen.

"Well, hate to do this to ya pal but I think it's time we part ways," drawled the stout skeleton as he slowly rose from his seat. "I know, I know. This is hard on us both, we had some real good times together and because of that I just want you to know it's not you, it's me," he ended with a hand over his sternum.

The sunken cushion he'd been seating on gave no reply, unmoved by the former sentry's heartfelt confession, "Good to know you took it well."

With a nod of approval he walked up the stairs and into his room. While he'd been honest when he told Pap that he hadn't seen the basket, there was still a solid 50/50 chance it was somewhere in his room. While his brother was a certified neat freak, Sans would be one of the first to admit that he was, well… he was basically a hot mess. Which meant that if something in the house was misplaced or lost it was usually because of him taking it and then dumped it somewhere in his room after he was done with it.

 _Let's see where would I have…_ he wondered as he searched his drawers. Then he snapped his fingers as a thought struck him.

"Bingo."

Moving over to his trusty old mattress the comedian crouched over it until he was eye level with where the edge of it met the wall and sure enough he spotted it, a wicker handle just managing to poke itself out from between the tight space.

The bone man laughed as fished out the object, remembering how he'd used it to sneak the annoying dog into the house when they'd first moved to the surface. The scene that had followed had to be one of _the_ funnies things he had ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life.

 _God I can still see the neighbor's faces when the mutt practically dragged Pap down the street kicking and screaming._

Shaking his head to get rid of the remaining giggles and with the basket under his arm the skeleton left his room. Feeling too lazy to walk all the way downstairs he used one of his many shortcuts to appear in the kitchen's threshold, right in front of his brother just as he was about to rush up to the second floor himself.

"Sans!" shouted the taller man, flailing his arms as he tried to regain his balance after his sudden stop.

"Sup bro, thinking about taking a trip?"

"No I was just on my way to… Oh you did it again!" he fumed.

"Hehehe I guess I can't help falling into my old habits."

"Brother that is thrice you've decided to ruin this perfect day with your terrible puns and it hasn't even started yet!" raising three boney digits for emphasis.

"I know bro, so as a peace offering I brought you this" said Sans as he presented his prize.

"You found it!" exclaimed Papyrus. The lights in is sockets aglow with joy as he took the basket and raced around the room, a virtual blur as he packed everything he thought they'd need into it.

"And done!" he said once the blanket was safely tucked away. "Now quickly brother, TO THE CAR!"

~}{~

Meanwhile in a quaint little home ten minutes away, a young human woman was just finishing up the last of the dishes from breakfast. While normally awake much earlier Frisk figured that after all the work she had put in for the past few months she deserved a bit of extra rest. After all, she didn't want to work herself to the bone.

 _Haha, I think Sans is rubbing off on me._

Drying her hands on a dishtowel she took a minute to breath in the quiet, Toriel had already left for the day, most likely in the middle of a lesson. No doubt with Asgore trimming the hedges outside the window and stealing glances at her every so often. While Frisk loved her adoptive mother and father greatly and adored spending time with them she still treasured these silent moments, so rare in her chaotic and loud world. There was just something about these periods of stillness and solitude that made her feel at peace.

"Knock Knock," said a familiar voice following the rapping of knuckles on the front door.

 _Eh, the quiet was making me feel a little lonely anyway._

"Come in," the young woman responded cheerfully.

"Aw come on kid you know how this goes."

"Sans what did we just finish discussing? I said NO jokes!"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Paps on this one Sans," she said as she opened the door to let them in.

"Thank you Frisk, see brother at least someone—"

"I wouldn't be able to handle them."

"BETRAYAL! SANS WHY MUST YOU CORRUPT MY FRIENDS?"

"Hehehe… nice one kiddo, never expected ya ta beat me to the punch like that," Sans laughed, winking his left eye at her.

"I'm glad you approve, for a minute there I was afraid it was too wooden," replied the girl as she knocked on the door.

"You kidding me, I adored it!"

"CAN SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME NOT GET A BREAK FROM THIS ASSULT ON MY EARS FOR ONE DAY?" Papyrus wailed into the sky as he dramatically fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the porch.

 _And I wanted everything to be perfect._ The sheer frustration enough to cause the beginning of orange tears to form in the corners of his eye sockets, though the tall skeleton tried his darnedest to keep them from falling as he stared at the welcome mat between his fists.

Then a pair of jean-clad legs entered his line of sight and knelt before him.

"Oh Papy I'm sorry, this is as much your day as it is ours," the woman apologized as she laid a gentle hand on his skull. "I promise, no more puns."

Hearing the sincerity of her words the guard raised his head to look her in the eye, "Do you mean it?" His tone hopeful as the white lights that he used to see had grown so wide that the only thing to distinguish them from the rest of his skull was a thin ring of black and the remnants of liquid magic beneath them.

"Cross my heart," she told him as she used her left hand to perform the gesture.

This caused a huge smile to break out across the bone man's face as he lunged forward and wrapped the human in tight hug. "Oh thank you Frisk, I knew I could always count on you," sadness forgotten as he nuzzled their heads together before shooting his brother a light glare. "Unlike some people."

"I'm sorry too Paps," Sans admitted sheepishly. "I know puns aren't your thing and seeing ya get this upset over it… I'll try to be on my best behavior, alright?"

"Well it's not a guarantee, but I suppose it's the best I'll get out of you," Papyrus sighed as he lifted himself and Frisk from the floor. "Now that that is settled are we ready for the GREATEST DAY EVER?"

"You bet!"

"Sure am bro."

"THEN LET US BE ON OUR WAY," he declared taking both sibling and friend under each arm and sprinted to the car.

"Wait Pap I forgot my shoes!"

~}{~

The drive to the park was pleasant, just the three of them listening to the radio with the top down while exchanging a bit of small talk as the spring breeze blew through their… well _her_ hair. As promised Sans was trying his best to refrain from participating in his favorite brand of humor and more than once did Frisk notice how he would cut himself off in the middle of a sentence before back tracking.

It was honestly the sweetest thing to see him not do his favorite thing just to make Papyrus happy.

Some twenty minutes later brought them to the entrance of Forest Park, an area of government land roped off from the rest of the forest that separated Mt. Ebott from the human city. A year after monster kind had been released and a few of the initial fears concerning the presence of them and their magic had been put to ease, the city council had designated this piece of property as a public space for both races to come together as a sign of good will. One of the higher points in the struggle to bring peace and equality among their people, she might add.

Just looking at the sign above the gate caused Frisk to shake her head in amusement, _Good Lord I wish someone had told them how much Asgore sucks at naming things._

Without another thought she climbed out of the back seat, releasing a content hum from the back of her throat as she felt the sun's warmth on her skin. In light of the pleasant weather she'd chosen to don a comfortable t-shirt in her favorite shade of baby blue, the loose fitting fabric doing well to outline and compliment her lithe form without clinging to it.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun, hurry Frisk or we'll miss getting that spot by the lake!" said Papyrus as he grabbed the basket from the backseat.

"You go on ahead and find that spot Pap, with your speed I'm sure you'll get to it before anyone else." she called after him.

"Nyeheheh, you're so right human. Worry not for I will have everything set up by the time you get there," he replied as he hastily made his way inside.

"So how are ya holding up funny bones?" asked the girl as her second companion came to stand at her side. He chuckled.

"Tibia honest I don't think I'll be able to keep this up."

"Aw don't sound so brittle, the Sans I know never lets anything get under his skin."

"Heh thanks kid, but we still got a whole day ahead of us."

"Yeah I'd say you're boned," she smirked at him.

The bone man rolled his white pupils in mock annoyance, "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence there."

"That is if you let Papy hear you," sang Frisk as she began to follow the path that lead to the lake at the center of the park.

"You sneaky little minx," he laughed, before falling in step with her.

"Well I do work in politics."

~}{~

"There you two are. I was beginning to think you had gotten lost and required my greatness to come and escort you here," the taller skeleton scolded.

Just as he'd promised, the pair had arrived to find the blanket neatly spread across the grass, under the protective canopy of an oak tree that stood a good distance from the lakefront, the basket of food nestled among its roots with three plates laid out and waiting to be filled.

"Sorry about that Papy, I guess we just got caught up in all this beautiful scenery," said Frisk. Her smile bright as she took her place facing the water.

"She's right bro I mean look at all this, ya can't tell me seeing this doesn't make ya wanna stop and enjoy it," Sans added as he plopped down next to the plate closest to the trunk.

"Hmm very well, as it is a beautiful day complimented by the glorious aesthetics of nature, I The Great Papyrus will forgive this slight faux pas."

"Your too kind bro."

"Well of course, benevolence is one of the many things I am known for." His boney hands on his hips, chest puffed and head held high as he boasted, before elegantly lowering himself into the last open spot.

"That you are Pap, love the outfit by the way." To which she finished by sending him a flirty wink and two finger guns pointed in his direction for good measure.

Like a charm they had the desired effect, the genuine compliment bringing out a delightful splash of honey gold across his cheekbones as well a flustered smile to break out across his face.

Instead of his beloved battle body, the ever-exuberant skeleton was dressed in a pumpkin colored shirt, the selves rolled halfway up his humeri and the bottom tucked into a pair of grey pants, the legs of which had also been rolled halfway up his tibia and loafers of the same color.

"Thank you," he answered bashfully twiddling his phalanges together. "It's not as cool as my battle body, but I thought since today was the first time in awhile we get to hang out together… I thought I would try something a little different."

"Well no matter what you wear you'll always look cool to us. Right Sans?"

"I'll drink to that." Lifting a large bottle of ketchup over his head in triumph before flipping the cap off with his thumb and taking a hearty swig. Apparently the comedian had decided that the shift of attention in the conversation made for the most opportune of moments to start rifling through the basket. It was by pure chance that he just so happened to find what he was searching for when the young woman brought her focus back to him.

"Really brother, this early in the morning? And without first having a taste of the expertly crafted lunch I made us!"

The rest of the morning and early afternoon went by in a similar fashion with the three of them catching up on what they had been up to.

Frisk informed them that the embassy had just submitted a new bill that would both recognize monster marriages in a court of law and legalize any union between a monster and human couple wishing to tie the knot.

An incredible step forward if it was approved on the first submission, and a definite plus for certain members of the embassy that the girl had a sneaking suspicion were involved in some such relationships.

" _Brenda can try and deny it all she wants but I know she has the hots for Grillby's cousin Aidan. And Pap before you say anything I want you to know that was totally unintentional." Though that didn't stop her and his snickering brother from exchanging a fist bump when he wasn't looking._

Sans had let them know that on top of his hot dog stand doing exceptionally well, he'd been asked by Alphys to help with a few of her latest projects. In fact a few of her investors had been so impressed they had actual made some offers for him join their research teams.

" _I mean all I did was make a few corrections to some of the equations and give some suggestions about the designs. What ya should really be stoked about is how much buzz my hot dog business is getting. I mean damn you humans really like cute things because I'm practically sold out within the first three hours every time I open up shop."_

And of course Papyrus raved about how wonderfully things were going at the modest little Italian restaurant he'd fallen in love with from the moment he'd found it.

"Mr. Robustelli said I'm the best waiter they've ever had! Not only is he pleased with how well I interact with the customers and how fast I get the orders out without breaking anything, but he also says that just my being there has encouraged so much new business from other monsters in the area!"

"What I tell ya Pap, you're so cool anybody would be crazy not to wanna see ya in action," said Sans as took a bit out of his ketchup coated hot dog.

"And the best part is that Mrs. Robustelli has decided to take me under her wing and teach me the finer points of traditional Italian cuisine! It's nowhere near as intense as how Undyne has taught me to cook, but she assures me that when it comes to food, humans prefer to show their passions in a far gentler way."

"That's great to hear Papyrus," Frisk beamed as she ate another bite of her spaghetti.

"Isn't it? When I told her what I would be doing today she was kind enough to help me prepare this batch of spaghetti just for the occasion."

"And the work really shows Paps, I think this is your best batch yet."

Indeed it was, for in place of the crunchy, undercooked and nearly impossible to stomach concoction that he was so infamously known for, was a delectable little dish of warm pasta coated in a zesty tomato sauce.

 _Sweet baby Jesus, that Mrs. Robustelli is a miracle worker._

"I think so as well," he agreed, happily digging into his own portion.

~}{~

Sometime after lunch the smaller skeleton brother fell to the angelic song of sleep, the combination of a full stomach and the tranquility of their surroundings lulling him into a peaceful snooze.

For once feeling that his brother had earned the chance to do nothing without a reprimanding, Papyrus suggested that he and Frisk use the opportunity to work off some of the energy from their delicious meal with a nice walk around the lake.

"Ah the weather has just been gorgeous lately," the young woman sighed, stretching her arms above her head in a grand gesture.

"You're certainly right Frisk, and while The Great Papyrus has come to appreciate all kinds of surface weather, I must admit that warm sunny days have become my favorite." His happy expression almost as bright as the sun.

"Speaking of warm look, isn't that the nice cream guy?"

Following the direction of her finger his socket were indeed met by the sight of a familiar face. They had never interacted much, merely partaking in the standard exchange between customer and merchant. However despite this, the guard in training could recall a number of times when he'd been feeling a little less than great and an encouraging message from a simple nice cream wrapper had been just the thing to lift his spirits. So it was with an excited grin that Papyrus grabbed Frisk's hand and made a beeline for the bunny with the cyan fur standing next to a cart of sweet, frozen goodness.

"Well if it isn't the Ambassador herself, and one of the skeleton brothers too! It's an honor to have you visit my stand," his tone just as cheery as ever.

"That's so sweet of you to say," the girl blushed softly. Contrary to popular belief the young Miss Dreemurr was easily flustered by praise and sweet words. Not something one would suspect of the girl that was known by all as a terrible flirt, yet no matter whom it was from be they monster or human, if the sentiment was sincere, that's all it would take to turn everyone's beloved ambassador into an awkward school girl.

"All a part of the job Miss," giving her wink. "Could I interest either of you in a nice cream on this fine day?"

"You certainly may my good man, two nice creams please," said the skeleton.

"Coming right up."

Waving goodbye to the friendly rabbit the two decided it was time to return to Sans, though there was no doubt between them that he would still be unconscious and sprawled out at the base of the tree by the time they got back. As such they saw no reason to hurry and would enjoy their delicious treats at their own leisure.

"Oh man I must be working harder than I thought, I can't even remember the last time I had a nice cream," Frisk moaned as she savored the saccharine taste.

"For shame dear human friend," chided Papyrus with a shake of his head. "While it is important to give it your all in everything you do, that is never an excuse to deny yourself things you enjoy. Why what would life be if we didn't take even a little bit of time to have fun?"

"Haha you're right again Papy, I should learn to treat myself more often." She smiled at him before turning back to her snack, just in time to watch the remainder of it fall from the stick and onto the dirt beneath their feet.

"Ah damn it and I really wanted to finish that," pouted Frisk. Her cheeks puffing up like a squirrel's as she sent a glare at the offending glob that dared to betray her sweet tooth by succumbing to the will of gravity.

"Look gloomy no longer friend, for you may have the rest of mine." His expression full of amusement as he presenting her with his own popsicle that was only halfway consumed.

"Oh Papy that's very sweet of you but it's fine, really if anything I can always go back for another one later." Her blush returning, this time much stronger at such a gentlemanly thing to do.

 _Then again why am I surprised? This is Papyrus after all._

"I insist."

She would have protest the offer further, not wanting to appear as a selfish gluten, but the look he was giving her was one she knew well. It was a look of determination, and if Frisk knew one thing it was that Papyrus was a _very_ determined monster. Seeing no way to talk him out of it she accepted his kind offer with a weary hand. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

Her shy question prompting the tall bone man to chuckle, "Completely." The grin on his face now even larger as he watched her take a bite.

"Aww well aren't you two just the most precious sight," said a voice to their right.

A woman dressed in a yellow sundress, her mousy brown locks tied in a cute low ponytail over her right shoulder. Her emerald orbs sparkling in the light as she observed the pair. Being the ever-social person that he was, it was Papyrus that spoke first.

"Why thank you for the kind words Miss. Human."

"Not at all dear I'm just telling you the truth, I think it's wonderful how humans and monsters are able to come together like this."

"That's such a wonderful thing to hear," Frisked added. "Despite how much progress we've been making to bring the two together, there are still some people out there that think otherwise."

"Don't we all know it," her voice going a tad reserved before slipping back to its upbeat tone, "So how long have you two been together?"

The pair blinked, "Excuse me?"


	4. Papyrus The Matchmaker (part 2)

_What?_

That was it.

That was the only thing his mind seemed capable of coming up with at the moment.

Just that same word echoing off the inner walls of his skull as all other intelligent thoughts were banished to the recesses of his brain while he tried to comprehend the meaning of what this woman before him had just said.

"I asked how long you two have been together, you're a couple aren't you dears?" asked the woman as her smile turned into a confused frown.

At the question Frisk snapped out of her stunned silence, an embarrassed grin taking over her face as she attempted to explain.

"No, no nothing like that. Papyrus and I are just very good friends," she said waving one of her hands in denial, the other clutching the nice cream stick. "And that's probably for the best anyway, he's way out of my league if I'm being honest."

It was that nervously chuckled line that woke the skeleton from his stupor, his sockets wide while his white pupils shot to the side to look at his friend.

 _Frisk?_

The woman merely gave a small laugh as she touched one of her reddening cheeks, "Oh my, then please excuse my assumptions."

"Not at all Miss," replied the skeleton. "While The Great Papyrus is a friend to all he makes sure to shower his closest friends and family with all the love and affection they deserve, so it is understandable how you might mistake the attention for something of a more romantic nature."

The three of them spoke for a bit more after that; Papyrus and Frisk learned that the young lady was named Abigail and she had recently begun dating her cat monster friend Kurtis after four years of knowing each other. She admitted that she'd been so ecstatic about it that when she saw the two of them together, she assumed they shared her good fortune and wanted to congratulate them. After apologizing again and being reassured by the pair that it was quite alright, Abigail bid them goodbye and that they enjoyed the rest of their day.

"Well that was awkward to say the least," the girl mumbled into her popsicle as they continued to walk back to their spot.

"Maybe just a little," agreed Pap as he stared at the ground, his cheekbones turning that familiar shade of amber. "Frisk, did you really mean what you told Abigail? About me being out of your league?"

"Well yeah," she smiled. "You're The Great Papyrus, adored by all and a royal guardsmen with the highest of standards. I was lucky to get that one date with you back when we first met, now come on it looks like Sans is awake now."

The tall skeleton let out as small sigh as he watched her take the lead, normally praise like that would have filled his soul with joy, yet something about the way she had phrased it made a knot form in his phantom stomach. Pushing these strange feelings to the back of his mind he quickly caught up to the human, greeted his now conscious brother and got back to acting like his normal super cool self.

~}{~

"You sure you don't wanna join us kiddo? You haven't been by Grillby's in a while and I know he'd be real glad ta see ya," said Sans as they dropped the girl off in front of her house.

"Yes Frisk, are you certain you do not wish to accompany us? While the wide assortment of greasy food might be a bit off pointing, I assure you that since your last visit there have been far healthy additions made to the menu," added his brother.

Leaning against the passenger's side door the ambassador let out a good natured sigh, "Trust me there's nothing I'd love more than to spend the evening with you guys and have one of Grillby's famous burgers. Unfortunately though if I don't want to be up to my eyeball in paperwork tomorrow, I'd better call it a night."

"Heh, works a bitch ain't it?" the smaller man smirked.

"You have no idea." His smirk lessened at that. The tone was playful sure, but Sans had known Frisk long enough to see the real disappointment hidden behind those hazel orbs of hers.

"Look it's your first day off in a while and it'd be a shame if it had to end like this. What say I grab your favorite and swing by later?"

"Really?" she asked perking up slightly at his offer. "I mean I wouldn't want you to go out of your way just for that."

"That's the beauty of a shortcut kiddo it's no skin off my nose," Sans winked.

His grin coming back as he watched Frisk giggle and heard the not so subtle grumbles of Papyrus behind him.

What the girl did next took both brothers by surprise as she bent over the door, cupped the left side of Sans' mandible and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Sans, I really do appreciate it," she said before straightening up and allowing her hand to fall to her side.

Eye sockets wide for but a second the comedian was quick to respond. Rubbing the back of his skull with his right hand while trying to ignore the tingling in his face that signified a light dusting of cyan across his normally ivory complexion. "Yeah you're a… you're welcome, kiddo."

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you two away from dinner. Good night Papy and see you later Sans?"

"Good night to you as well Frisk."

"Of course, be seeing ya pal."

Waving goodbye the two pulled out of the driveway, the form of their human friend disappearing as they turned the corner.

~}{~

Dinner at Grillby's was a surprisingly short affair for the skeleton brothers, especially considering how much time Sans loved to spend at said establishment. Leisurely partaking in his meal, indulging in some ketchup and some light conversation with various other customers.

He still did those things yet even Papyrus who only visited the restaurant every so often, could tell that his brother was _rushing_ if just a little.

I took 45 minutes for them to finish their food and once the last ketchup soaked fry and bite of burger had been consumed from his plate, Sans had called the fiery bartender over to request the chosen meal of a certain monster ambassador. To go.

They parted ways here, not seeing the point of taking the car back to Frisk's home when his brother could literally teleport to wherever he pleased. Though if he wished the guardsmen could have still tagged along, the king and queen had always been fond of his company and would have been more than happy to invite him in for a slice butterscotch-cinnamon pie. However, it was more than just the dread of bearing witness to another one of Sans and Toriel's infamous pun battles that had the proud skeleton politely decline.

Thoughts of earlier came rushing back to him halfway through his chicken salad, the same odd feelings from before returning no less confusing as when they'd first revealed themselves.

What did one have to do with the other?

Where they even linked at all?

And above all what did they mean?

The more he thought about it the less it made sense, like repeatedly trying to push a square peg through a round whole despite knowing that no matter how many times he tried it just wasn't the solution.

It was a puzzle he couldn't seem to solve.

That was how Papyrus found himself on the doorstep of his dear friend and mentor, Undyne. He had always found solace in going to the fish monster when he had a problem. Her advice always encouraging, if not helpful.

She was a passionate person, more so than anyone else he knew and her ability to understand the feelings of others was one of the things that made her such an effective captain of the royal guard. He knew that if anyone could help him understand what he was feeling it was her and once he understood the nature of these pieces, it would only be a matter of time before he could the whole picture together.

~}{~

"And then she said she was lucky to get that one date with me back when we first met," the skeleton recounted. A frown twisting his normally jovial expression as he sat at Undyne's kitchen table, nursing a cup of golden flower tea.

The captain patiently listened from her chosen spot by the stove, leaning back against the counter as she took in his words.

"Haha yeah I remember both of you telling me about that. Man you guys are such dorks!"

"Undyne please, this is a serious matter!" Papyrus huffed. Though the pouty expression he bore did well to contradict him.

"Is it?" she asked raising the brow of her one good eye. "Because to me it just sounds like some lady mistook you and the punk for a couple and after the two of you set her straight Frisk gave your ego a stroke."

"But there has to more to it than that!"

 _There has to be, I mean if it were nothing then why am I feeling this way? There's something I'm missing here. I know it._

"W-what's with all t-the noise in here?" Came a familiar stutter as the royal scientist padded into the room, her claws clacking against the tile beneath her bare feet. "O-oh Papyrus, what a p-pleasant surprise. W-what brings you here at t-this time of night?"

"Good evening Dr. Alphys," he greeted. "I apologize for the suddenness of my visit but I really needed some advice."

"A-about what?" she asked. Her back turned as she sifted around in the cupboard for an extra teacup.

"Nothing too serious babe, just this thing that happened at the park today that's got Pap all weirded out."

Humming in understanding the lizard made her wave over to an empty chair, then politely thanked her girlfriend for filling her cup before giving her guest her full attention. "T-tell me about it, m-maybe I can help."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Papyrus chirped. His sudden shift in mood proving infectious as it prompted a hearty laugh from his mentor.

"Of course it is, my girl's a genius after all!" The warrior pumped her fist in the air with fire in her single optic, "If I can't figure this out she sure as hell can!"

"L-let's not get ahead of ourselves. I need t-to know what the p-problem is first." Her yellow scales turning a light pink as she tried to distract herself from the praise by hiding her snout behind the rim of her cup.

"Well you see while I was at the park today, Frisk said some things that have me a bit concerned… and I'm not sure why," admitted the skeleton.

"Interesting, c-can you tell me what k-kind of things she said a-and what prompted them i-if you know?" Her face thoughtful as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes she said I was out of her league and was lucky to have dated me back in the Underground after a nice human lady mistook us for being romantically involved—"

 _ **BANG!**_

The sound of porcelain hitting wood rang out, causing both Undyne and Papyrus to jump. The two of them staring at Alphys who looked back at the bone man in front of her, eyes wide and hands clasped tightly around her cup, ignoring the spilled tea that now dripped down its sides.

Confused and somewhat frightened the guardsmen attempted to break the silence. He opened his mouth to ask the scientist what was wrong, only to let out a yelp as she shot up from her seat, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

He stumbled several times, nearly meeting the floor skull first trying to keep up with someone so much shorter then him. Thankfully it was over as suddenly as it had started as he was pushed backward, awkwardly landing on one end of the living room's comfy blue couch while the lizard woman took the other.

"NOW, _tell me_ _ **everything,**_ " said Alphys, her stutter forsaken. Holding up two fists she leaned her body closer, as if waiting to be told the most wondrous of secrets. While her eyes sparkled in a way they only did when she was watching some of her favorite anime.

~}{~

Doing as asked Papyrus once again recounted the events of the day.

"…Seeing that she was upset that it had been so long since she'd had one and didn't even get the chance to finish it, I did what any real gentlemen like myself would do and I offered her the remained of mine. That's when Miss Abigail came over to us and we had our misunderstanding."

By the time he had finished Alphys was full on gushing, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh _my_ GOD! That's practically the set up for every rom-com anime ever! No wonder this woman thought you two were a thing!"

"But I was merely sharing with her, that's what friends do!" the skeleton tried to argue.

"Look at it from an outsider's perspective bonehead," said Undyne as she gave him a mock slap to the back of the head. Then plopped herself onto the coffee table in front of where they sat, "You and her, two grown adults talking and laughing and all smile. Then you feed her nice cream. Nice cream that was yours and had been in contact with your mouth?"

"Yes?" answered Papyrus uncertainly.

"You gave her an indirect kiss!" added the scientist.

At the realization of what that meant the guard in training went limp, falling forward and slamming his forehead on the table beside the fish.

"Okay that's bad, but what does it have to do with my weird feelings?" his voice muffled as he spoke into the wood.

Alphys smirked at the question, leaning back into the cushion as she adjusted her glasses in the same manner she'd seen so many badass bespectacled anime characters do, "Well from what you've told me these negative reactions occurred each time Frisk said something self-deprecating."

"So what you're saying is, he feels bad that she said she's not good enough to date him?" Undyne clarified.

"Partially yes, but I believe there's more to this. Papyrus," she said turning to him. "What else happened today, tell us everything that Frisk may have said or done up until the incident."

With some effort on his part the girl's guest managed to pry himself away from his self-loathing, once again relaying the events of the day, this time from the moment they had arrived at the human's home.

"Well I believe my hypothesis has been confirmed."

"So what's the diagnosis babe?" the warrior wondered.

"What happened with that woman, the put downs, the uneasy feelings; it's guilt," stated Alphys as she looked at the monster beside her. "You feel guilty about rejecting her all that time ago and after hearing how the day went I can understand why."

"I don't believe I follow Doctor, what does that mean?" asked the skeleton.

"What you described of Frisk's behavior is nothing unusual for her, she's always been very comfortable around close friends and family to the point where she's basically flirting. That's just how she is, however if we choose to look at this as something more serious…"

As the drake allowed her words to trail off Papyrus felt the epiphany he'd been waiting for crash over him, a rushing torrent of understanding that slammed into him with the force of a tsunami.

"I'M A HORRIBLE BEST FRIEND!" he screamed as he buried his face in his boney hands. And for perhaps the first time in his life The Great Papyrus did the one thing he thought he would never do, he insult himself.

 _I'm an idiot! An oblivious, selfish, IDIOT!_

"How was I so blind to the fact that the human still had lingering feelings for me?"

"Aw come on Pap the punk's a flirt, we all know that," cooed the captain as she patted his skull in an attempt to sooth him. "Besides it's been three years since that date, I'm sure she's over it by now."

"That doesn't make it better, if anything that makes it worse!" he cried. His body curling in on itself as he brought his legs up onto the seat to wrap his arms around them.

The two women simply sat there and exchanged a look, at a loss for what to do, as neither was very experienced with or skilled in handling a distraught Papyrus.

"Do you know what I told her after that date?" his inquiry surprising them, yet he kept his sockets trained on his kneecaps. "'Someday, you'll find someone as great as me. Well, no. That's not true. But I'll help you settle for second best!' Don't you see, if I haven't thrown salt in her wounds by reminding her of my rejection, then I've reminded her of a promise that I so expertly _failed_ to keep!"

"O-Oh Papyrus," whispered Alphys. She rested a hand on his back and rubbed it in what she hoped was a comforting manner; the rise in the room's tension beckoning back her anxiety and with it her speech impediment.

"Then it's clear whatcha gotta do then," the fish woman announced crossing her arms.

"Undyne?"

Rising to her feet she looked him dead in the eye, "What I gotta spell it out for you knucklehead? I'm saying if you wanna fix this then fulfill your promise and set her up with somebody! With something like this I doubt there's a time limit and even if there was I know the punk would never hold it against ya. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"By god your right!" exclaimed the skeleton as he shot up from his seat. "Someone as great as me doesn't just sit and mope when things like this happen! Ho no! I merely pick myself up, learn from my mistakes and I KEEP GOING!"

"HELL YEAH YOU DO PAP," encouraged Undyne as she saw the fire reignite inside his soul.

"This may be long overdue but mark my words friends, I WILL HELP THE HUMAN FIND SECOND BEST!" he declared pumping a fist into the air.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! And to make sure you nail this thing me and Alphys will help too!" she said throwing an arm around her girlfriend.

"O-oh yes please? I-I've always wanted to be a matchmaker a-and I've seen this done s-so many times in anime t-that I can give you plenty of ideas on h-how you can set her up!"

"Really friends, you wish to help me in my mission to right this wrong? Then I gladly accept your offer and together we will become the ultimate matchmaking team!" his eyes aglow with anticipation.

"G-great! Oh t-this is so exciting, if you want w-we can start making a list o-of all her potential suitors r-right now," the little scientist squealed giddily.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm Doctor, but I believe I already have the perfect candidate in mind."


	5. Dating Start

"So I say to the guy, 'Bud, I may be a bonehead but when it comes down to equations like these, I have a pretty low margin of error,'" recounted Sans. The happy laughter of Frisk and Toriel, peppered with the soft chuckles of Asgore filled the air, bringing a warmth into the cozy little kitchen like nothing else could. While the smell of grease, spices and hot tea gave it a sense of comfort, permeating the room until every corner felt like it was saturated with their joyful mood.

"My goodness, I do hope that helped to break the ice," giggled Toriel as she took a sip from her cup of golden flower tea.

Dinner for the goat parents had ended sometime ago, a simple meatloaf with a side of salad and potatoes shared between the two of them, as their daughter had to once again skip their family meal in order to keep pace with her workload. It did the older woman proud to see her child so determined and passionate about her career, especially as the work she did was all in the name of bettering the lives of monsters.

However that didn't stop the twinge of sadness she felt every time she looked over at the empty seat, wishing it's usual occupant were there to fill it instead of having to labor away in the study. Or worse yet, in her office at the embassy.

That's what made this moment so wonderful, she supposed.

Thanks to her diligence, Frisk had managed to cut down the many stacks of paperwork into a reasonable amount that could be dealt with the following day and at a reasonable enough hour that they might actually get some time to spend together. She'd been standing in the study's doorway, about to offer her daughter the leftovers when she hear a rhythmic thump, accompanied by the opening line of one of her favorite types of jokes.

Of course the former queen had smiled when she realized who had decided to pay them a visit, it was always such fun to have her pun buddy around to joke with. Though hers seemed to pale in comparison to Frisk's, as her expression radiated excitement and elation. Together they'd gone to greet their guest, responding to his joke in union and giggled at the punch line before letting him in. Her unspoken question for why he there answered by the brown paper bag he presented triumphantly to the younger woman.

That was how the four of them found themselves at the table, chatting lively as they helped themselves to some butterscotch-cinnamon pie, while Frisk partook in her much-deserved burger and fries.

"You kidding? Worked like a charm," Sans winked. "I'll tell ya though that Dr. Langston was a tough nut, took some of my better material just to get a smile from her."

"Didn't have much of a funny bone then, huh," asked Frisk as she munched on a fry.

"Let's just say her sense of humor was pretty bone dry," he shrugged. "Her assistant though, man does he know how to have a good time! I tell ya he might be young but he's quite the rib tickler hehe."

"That is most wonderful to hear my friend, I take it he was able to help you win her over?" Asgore smiled as he nursed his own cup.

"Sure did big guy, with the two of us together it was only a matter of time."

 _Ping!_

"Oh excuse me, that's probably Pap," said the skeleton as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "He's probably wondering when I'll be back."

Unlocking the screen with a practiced swipe of his thumb Sans opened up his messages, expecting to see one from his brother who was no doubt waiting up for him. It was a tradition ever since they were children and despite his age Papyrus still loved listening to the sound of his voice as he read, saying it relaxed him and always encouraged him to have the best dreams. However that was not the case it seemed.

"Huh." He blinked.

"Something wrong," questioned the human as she rose an eyebrow at his strange reaction.

"Not really, this text is from Pap alright, but it says he's over at Undyne and Alphys' place having a sleepover." He looked back at the screen, rereading the text to be sure.

It was now Frisk's turn to be confused. "That's funny, he never mentioned going over to spend the night while we were out today."

"Perhaps it was a spur of the moment," her father offered. "Those two are very much alike when it comes to doing things on a whim. It's quite possible that Undyne wished to have one of those "anime marathons" that she and Dr. Alphys enjoy so much."

"I guess so. In that case, you folks wouldn't mind if I stayed a bit longer than would ya?"

"Not at all dear friend!" Toriel beamed. "After all we'd certainly feel crummy if you were to dessert us when there is still plenty of pie to go around!"

"We'll you can crust me when I say I'd never say no to pie."

}{

"Seriously Paps? Are ya sure?"

"Of course I am Undyne. There isn't a doubt in my mind that those two would be perfect for each other!" the skeleton announced.

Once they had all agreed to the plan the three of them had wasted no time turning the living room into their base of operations. The couch had been pushed back, opening up space for their sleeping bags to be comfortably laid side-by-side, extra pillows and blankets littered the surrounding floor as dozens of manga and anime box sets were strewn about. Complete with a plethora of snacks crowding the coffee table, while the trio sat cross-legged in the center dressed in their pajamas, plotting.

"How do you know?" asked the warrior as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I mean don't get me wrong he's your brother and I like the guys, but he doesn't really strike me as the type to get romantically involved with anybody."

"I-I think it's actually a p-pretty good match," Alphys chirped as she hugged her Mew Mew Kissy Cutie body pillow. "W-while I watched Frisk's p-progress in the Underground t-through my security cameras I saw h-how well they seemed to get a long. H-he even took her to Grillby's and t-the restaurant in MTT Resort."

"No fucking way," the fish woman breathed in awe.

"I-it's true! E-even if it was c-completely plutonic at the time it s-still proves that even then he was fond of her."

"Not only that but they've already shared a kiss!" Papyrus squealed in delight, his whole body practically vibrating.

The two women beside him went nuts.

" _ **WHAT?"**_ they screamed together, popcorn and pillow being tossed aside as they moved closer to the guard in training.

"Omg I can't believe it!"

"Spill! When and where!"

"It was today! We had just brought Frisk home and were asking her if she truly had to miss out on dinner with us at Grillby's. To which she admitted she indeed had to in order to complete some additional work for the embassy, you know they really are running her ragged now that I think about it…" he rambled before shaking his head.

"Anyway, Sans seemed to notice her disappointment at the situation and chivalrously offered to bring her back her favorite meal! Which then prompted our dear human to lean in over the door of my car and give my brother a kiss on the forehead!" Tapping said spot on his own skull for emphasis.

"Oh my god that's _so adorable_ ," Alphys shrieked.

Undyne simply grinned as she sat back. "Well I'll be damned. Not only did that lazy bone bag go out of his way to do something for somebody else, he's also got some serious game!"

"I couldn't believe it either and it was only further proven that he likes her as well because I saw the blush he had afterwards."

"He fucking _blushed_?" the fish gawked.

The skeleton nodded with vigor, "Yes he tried to hide it during our drive to Grillby's but he of all people should know nothing escapes The Great Papyrus!"

By that point the scientist was a gushing mess, grabbing her pillow and squeezing the life out of it as she babbled on about her newest otp. Her girlfriend shook her head, raising her arms in mock surrender.

"Alright that's it, you've convinced. I fucking ship it too. So how do we start?"

}{

It was another bright and beautiful spring day at the Monster Embassy, where a one Miss Frisk Dreemurr was just finishing up a call with the English Prime Minister.

"Thank you so much for your time Prime Minister May, I look forward to further discussing the proposal with you in person."

"…"

"That's wonderful to hear and I'll be sure to arrange a proper date and time with your assistant. I know how busy your schedule has been these days."

"…"

"Haha and a good day to use as well. Good bye." She hung up, sighing deeply as she slouched down in her chair. Sometimes it truly amazed her that she managed to do this job day in and day out.

 _I'm still surprised my hand hasn't fallen off already_ , she thought. Left hand coming up to message the right in hopes of chasing away the numbness and bring some feeling back into her fingers.

 _Papyrus was definitely right when he said I should make more time to relax. If not just for my mental health but physical too, I think I'm developing arthritis!_

It was in that moment that the door to her office was thrust open, the sheer force of which caused the doorknob to bash into the drywall with a thunderous crash. Most likely resulting in a huge dent, if not a gasping whole in the once pristine cream paint.

"Hey punk get your stuff together, I'm taking ya to lunch!" shouted Undyne with a toothy grin.

"… _**So how do we start?"**_

" _ **W-well every couple is d-different and since those two a-aren't in a high school setting w-we'll have to switch s-some things around a bit, b-but the main goal i-is the same. T-they have to spend enough time together t-that they start seeing each other i-in a romantic light!"**_

And that's exactly what they planned on making happen.

It had taken a little convincing her part, but in the end the fish woman had managed to talk the human into complying. Saying it had been far too long since they'd had quality 'bestie time' and that she demanded that Frisk come with her. Be it willingly or thrown over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, kicking and screaming it didn't matter because they were going either way.

That was how the young ambassador found herself in the passenger seat of Undyne's car, bobbing her head to the opening of some anime she couldn't name, in spite of her somewhat kidnapping.

The ride lasted about fifteen minutes and before they knew it they were parked right outside one of monsters' most popular hotspots: Grillby's Family Bar and Restaurant.

"Pick up the pace punk or there won't be any seats left!" said the captain as she dragged the smaller woman inside.

The smell of cooking meat hit them instantly, snippets of a dozen conversations filled their ears, while a catchy song from the jukebox played in the background. The atmosphere was exactly like it was back in the Underground, the only real difference being the size and a slight change in the lay out.

After the relocation topside, the fiery bartender was quick to make the necessary arrangements to reopen his beloved bar, however he was also quick to realize that in all likelihood he wouldn't just be serving the same monsters he had in Snowdin. With the thought of catering to monsters from across all the areas of the Underground and maybe even a few humans if he was hopeful, Grillby had gone to speak with Alphys about redesigning the place. The end result being a one-story building that was three times the size of the old, with a huge wrap around bar that jutted out from the back wall, the U-shape creating a sort of divide that evenly separated both sides of the restaurant.

As they headed for their usual seats at the bar Frisk continued to look around, her friend's warning proved true as she saw the beginning of the lunch rush start trickling in behind them. While the human was distracted Undyne used this chance to do some looking around of her own, her sole eye scanning the area as discreetly as possible. Her shark-like smile growing mischievous as she spotted the target.

"Hey Punk look who I just found," she said waving at two familiar figures, one yellow, one blue, both wearing lab coats. "Must be taking a break from all their science stuff. What do ya say we join them?"

Frisk paused in her own waving, "I'd love to, but I thought you wanted to have quality bestie time?"

"I do, but Alphys hasn't seen ya in awhile either. Besides I don't see the problem sharing my bestie with my girlfriend and one of my other friends. The more the merrier!"

"Alright then, great. Let's go say hi then," the young woman beamed. Moving to greet them, never noticing the conspiring glance the captain and scientist shot each other when she and Sans weren't looking.

}{

Lunch seemed to go by far too quickly for the two women as they watched the unsuspecting pair interact. Once they'd taken their seats Alphys had immediately struck up a conversation, making sure it was one that would give both Sans an Frisk the chance to do most of the talking.

" _ **Figures we'd see you here Sans," Frisk had chuckled as she settled on the stool beside him.**_

" _ **What can I say I'm a regular kiddo. Just like back home in Snowdin it wouldn't be right if I gave everyone the cold shoulder by not dropping by every once in a while." Sans joked with a shrug.**_

" _ **You sure you don't just come back for the bartender? He is pretty hot you know." Winking at the fire elemental in question who simply shook his head in good nature as he came to take their order.**_

 _ **It was here that Alphys got an idea.**_

" _ **Wow Frisk, w-would that mean you have a t-thing for fire monsters?"**_

 _ **Hook line and sinker Sans seemed to take the bait.**_

" _ **Yeah kiddo does the sight of those flame get ya all hot and bothered." His tone teasing as he wiggled his brow ridges at her.**_

" _ **Wouldn't you like to know?" she smirked.**_

" _ **Maybe I would," he countered.**_

" _ **What are you jealous?" she asked as Grillby came back with their food.**_

" _ **Wouldn't you like to know?"**_

…

That was how it went, the two of them looking happy and laughing as they exchanged dumb jokes and flirty lines as they enjoyed their food. To them is was just a fun little game, but to the women sitting with them it was pure shipping gold! Alphys had nearly bitten her tongue off several times to keep herself from squealing.

All too soon though the carefree expression on the young woman's face fell as she looked at her watch.

" _ **Something wrong kiddo?" the skeleton asked.**_

 _ **He got his answer in the form of a tired sigh and apologetic eyes, "I was supposed to be back forty five minutes ago."**_

" _ **I get it. Want me to shortcut ya back?" he offered. Watching in slight disappointment, the fish and drake noted, as Frisk stood and pulled out some money for her meal.**_

" _ **Don't worry about it, this was fun and since it was Undyne that brought me here I'm sure she wouldn't mind bringing me back." Her arms crossed as she sent a stern look to the fish woman beside him.**_

" _ **Fine, fine I hear ya we're going. See ya at home babe, later bonehead."**_

}{

"Oh my god Papyrus you should have seen it, they were flirting! I thought it couldn't get any better until she said she had to leave and I saw for myself how sad Sans got!"

The small lizard monster just couldn't contain herself, today had gone even better than she'd hoped.

"Oh I wish I had," said Papyrus from his seat on couch. "From the sound of it you two did a marvelous job, even without the aid of The Great Papyrus!"

"Yeah went just like we planned, those dweebs really do have chemistry," the captain snickered.

"I'll say! Oh I can't wait until they start dating officially!" the smaller female raved.

"Neither can I! Oh I can already picture how long and happy their courtship will be!"

"O-or when they get married!"

"And then have—"

"Whoa there you two, I'm gunna stop you right there. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." The words drawing their attention back to Undyne as she regarded them calmly. "We ain't there just yet."

"But Undyne, you and Alphys saw them for yourselves. You even said they had chemistry! Though I'm a bit confused as to when they acquired chemicals and started performing experiments," the skeleton wondered aloud, confusion written across his face.

"I-it's a figure of speak Papyrus. I-in terms of relationships i-it means they shared a s-special connection," explained the scientist.

"Yeah I did, but love is about passion Pap and if there's one thing I know, it's passion." She told him, closing her one eye as she walked over to her girlfriend and rested a hand on her head before opening it again. The love in her gaze practically turning the drake into an over ripe tomato.

"When I first started falling for my girl here it was slow going, just a chance encounter at the garbage dump that turned into a friendship, then something more the more got to know her and see how much she cared about the things she loved. Her passion fueled mine, ya get what I'm say Pap?"

"I believe so," the guard in training sighed. His mentor was right, real love took time and work and if he wished the human and his brother to be together he had to be patient.

"Don't worry bone boy, it's obvious that kiss she gave him sparked something between them, now all we have to do is keep fanning the flames."

}{

And fan the flames they did.

Every chance they got they used to gently nudged the pair a little closer together.

Papyrus would make sure they were always close. On the rare occasion that both could be present for a group hang out or just a quick visit at the skeleton brother's home, he'd invent little excuses for them to have physical contact; like giving hello and goodbye hugs, sharing a blanket during movie night, and playing twister…

That one had garnered _interesting_ results.

Purely coincidental, as it wasn't really a part of his plan for them to slip and have Sans fall on top of Frisk. Luckily he'd only landed with his face in her stomach and neither had been hurt. They'd even laughed it off joking how she made an excellent pillow to break his fall, so he considered that a win.

Alphys kept tabs on how often they spoke, slipping in random questions about the other in conversations or even prompting them to text if she mentioned one of them looking a little under the weather.

Considering the stress of their human's job it was easy to coax Sans to do it too. Being close personal friends with such an important political figure, they got to see her outside of the office and public image she presented to the world. Allowing them to see the shadows under her eyes from too many late nights, the worn out expressions after a long day of charming important people and the ever rare, but still possible breakdown that resulted in angry tears.

It was equally beneficial for the shorter skeleton brother as well, who still suffered insomnia and the occasional nightmare (try as he might to hide it, though everyone either new or suspected as much). Checking on Frisk gave him something to do in those wee hours that would take his mind of his own problems for a while, an excuse to talk to one of his best friends to not only calm her down, but himself as well.

Undyne took a slightly different approach, instead of having them focus on each other she turned their attention to the one thing she could always relate to. Anime.

While the fish woman was a huge fan of the epic adventure, fantasy, thriller and even horror genres of anime, she would occasionally indulge in the more peaceful romance or romantic comedy. For all intents and purposes of their plan she would invite the two over to watch a marathon of her and Alphys' newest finds: Baccano, Revolutionary Girl Utera, Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood and Cowboy Bebop. All of them either centered around or having a strong romantic subplot. It was a good thing that most of theses titles were very action packed or they would have gotten suspicious.

It puzzled both her friend and girlfriend that that was all she was doing at the moment to open the pair's eyes, but to the captain the reason was clear. It was one thing to have them act like a couple, it was another to know what it meant to be one. She hadn't been spewing hot air when she said she understood passion and when it comes to love that was what gave it strength.

The anime she chose were painstakingly picked because of that, the couples in them displaying such devotion, trust and caring for their partner that even the most cynical of people would feel _something_ after having witnessed it. It was her hope that after watching them, rooting for the couples to end up together that it would get the two thinking, longing for something like that and maybe… find those traits in one another.

It was amazingly subtle considering who two of the three masterminds were; though as to be expected the trio grew impatient. Yes they knew in the grand scheme of life it was the little things that when stacked together were what fueled a relationship, but it was the big things that served as the ignition.

Luckily for them, their prayers were soon answered…

}{

"OH MY GOD GUYS YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT!" yelled an exuberant Frisk into her phone.

"Easy there pal, I know we don't have ears but I could still go deaf if not given a warning first," Sans chuckled from his end.

"Speak for yourself bonehead! What's up punk, ya sound super pumped!" remarked Undyne. Her voice ringing out of the speaker loud and clear.

"Yes human do tell! It must truly be news worthy of The Great Papyrus if you are as excited as you sound," added the taller brother.

"You guys remember that bill I told you about a couple months ago?" she asked.

"The marriage one?"

"YES! They passed it! I can't believe it, they actually passed it on the first submission."

"Aw bud that's fantastic," smiled Sans.

"Fuck yeah it is! That's our punk, taking care of business!" Undyne cheered.

"Well done indeed Frisk. We are so very proud of you!" praised Papyrus. "Oh we simply must celebrate!"

"That's the other reason why I called actually," the human admitted. "Since it's such a huge accomplishment the embassy is planning a big ball to celebrate and I wanted to invite all of you as well. It's going to be a big fancy event so you don't have to come if you don't want to—"

The sharp thud of a chair hitting the ground over the line cut her off followed a boisterous voice, "Hell yes we're coming punk! This is a huge deal for you and as your bestie I'm gunna fucking be there to cheer you on!"

"Us as well dear friend, we wouldn't miss this for the world."

His brother hummed in agreement. While the idea of having to wrestle into a monkey suit and spend an evening around such a posh crowd was pretty deterring for him, he would put aside his discomfort for one night to makes his best friend happy.

"Thank you guys so much, you're the best." How did she get so lucky as to have these wonderful people as her friends?

"Alright well I gotta go pick up Al from work and tell her the news. Give Paps the details and he'll fill us in later."

"Will do Undyne, later."

}{

"This is absolutely perfect!" shouted Alphys as she paced the floor of her lab.

"It's just the kind of thing we've been hoping for and if we do this right those two will be an item by the end of the night!" So lost was she in her excitement that she never heard the swish of the automatic door.

Nor did she notice the metallic footsteps of a certain someone who had stopped by for their regular maintenance check as well as to say hello to their dear friend. A smirk spread across their face as they picked up the last few words.

 _Oh my, could I have picked a more perfect time to stop by?_

Without a word they continued to make their way across the room, not stopping until they were right behind the scientist. Then with a Cheshire cat grin they leaned down until their face was right beside her unoccupied inner ear and asked in their most innocent voice "Who will be an item by the end of the night, Alphys darling?"

"METTATON!" she screamed, dropping her phone with a clatter as she spun to face the metal monster.

" _Mettaton? Alphys are you okay?"_ the fish woman asked in concern.

She fumbled with the piece of plastic, her shaken nerves doing nothing to help her pick it back up. Taking pity on her Mettaton crouched down, gracefully lifted the device off the floor and handed it to her with soft smile.

The lizard returned it sheepishly, a blush on her face as she accepted the phone and brought it back to her head. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Mettaton j-just startled me, we'll talk more about this at home. Okay, love you bye."

Once she hung up there was a moment of awkward silence.

"So… r-ready for your c-check up?" she asked with a fleeting hope that he'd just drop the topic like it never happened.

That died pretty quickly when she saw the smirk return, "Nice try darling but you're not getting out of it that easy so you might as well fess up and tell me."

"O-okay. But, p-promise not to tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed," he said, miming the motion for good measure. "Now tell me beautiful who are our lucky lovebirds and what do they have to do with you?"

…

"Oh how noble!" the robot swooned dramatically as the scientist checked the circuits under his chest plate. He really was overdue for a tune up and at least this way she could make sure everything was running smoothly without hearing him complain that it was taking forever.

"Helping a poor rejected soul find true love again. Simply beautiful."

Alphys giggled at his antics, "I-I'm glad you think so. W-we've been trying to g-get them together for a few months now, b-but those two are stubborn. W-we're hoping this party w-will be the final push they need."

"Such a classic tale, two best friends, clearly meant for one another but too oblivious to see it. Oh I can't stand it!" he raved before grabbing hold of the doctor's hands. "Dear you must let me help you!"

"O-oh, are you sure?"

"As sure as there are stars in the sky my beauty, no one knows romance like I do. I guarantee that with my expertise those two will be smooching in closets and sneaking off to private rooms before you know it." He ended with a playful wink.

"O-oh my," she squeaked bashfully. Yellow scales turning scarlet as such lewd mental images bombarded her mind, the fantasies titillating her romantic's heart while her common decency scolded her for thinking of her friends that way.

"Really gorgeous? You're getting flustered over this, even though I know you've actually watched two people getting it on in those little shows you like without batting an eye?" said Mettaton as he let go of her hands and crossed his legs.

"Oh hush that's different!"

"Why? Is it because they're real people or is it the fact that you actually know them?"

"I'm done talking to you about this!"

}{

It was nearly month later and the preparation for the ball were finally complete, the venue booked, the decoration set, catering hire and the guest list completely full.

Yes, everything had been planned and perfected to a T.

Everything except…

"I don't have a dress." Frisk stated as she stared at the contents of her closet.

In all her time going over everything with the event coordinator, all the talking about how everything was suppose to look, who would be showing up and everything required to make this night go off without a hitch and she had managed to forget that one very important detail.

It honestly astounded her that someone so smart could be so dumb all at the same time.

 _What kind of an idiot waits until the day before a huge ball to realize that she doesn't have anything to wear? ME apparently!_ She paced the floor of her bedroom, shooting worried glances at all of the dresses she owned, all of them either too casual for an event like this or been worn too many times.

 _Maybe I could head to the mall real quick and see if they have anything? Oh, but it's a public event and nearly half the city is going! I bet everything good in my size is gone by now…_

Flopping down on her bed the human sighed in defeat. _How wonderful, one of monster-kind's biggest milestones since their return to the surface and I'm gunna show up to its celebration dressed like a bum._

Rolling onto her right side she snuggled into her pillow, face halfway buried in its plush softness as one uncovered eye looked blankly over the nightstand. The piece of furniture bare save for a lamp, a group photo of her friends and family and her phone. Gaze trailing over each happy face, then lingered on one in particular as she felt a spark of inspiration.

Bolting upright Frisk snatched her phone from the table, quickly scrolling through her contacts before finding the one she wanted and pressed the call button.

She waited with bated breathe for what felt like hours for the ringtone to end before a smooth and seductive male voice met her ears.

" _Frisk darling it's so good to hear from you!"_

"Hello Mettaton," she giggled. "It's great to hear from you too."

" _Isn't it though? Oh it feels like ages since we last spoke."_ She couldn't see him over the line, but if she could she would imagine he had a hand to his forehead in typical damsel in distress fashion.

"I know and I'm terribly sorry about that," she said as she gnawed on her lower lip. "Things at the embassy have just been so busy lately and—"

" _Oh hush my lovely, have you forgotten that I'm a huge superstar? I know all about tight schedules and how heinous it can be to balance all one's responsibilities, both career wise and personal."_

The woman was silent for a moment. Mettaton was rarely this serious, preferring to express his far more flamboyant nature to the world, but in the times that he was reserved he was often at his most heartfelt.

"Thank you Metta," she smiled.

"Anytime gorgeous, now to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I have a little problem I thought you could help me with."

}{

Mettaton smirked as he finished the last of his sewing, the expression seemed to be frozen on his face as he mused over the day's fortunate turn of events.

After Alphys had informed him about the party and the trio's little scheme he had immediately called his agent and had all out of state appearances postponed.

He knew his fans would be upset about having to wait even longer to see their beloved idol in action, but he knew they'd understand. It was all in the name of love after all.

And it went without saying that during those two months he had been working his exquisite fingers down to the nub. As the resident fashionista among his family and friends the metal monster made it a point to not only make himself look fabulous, but to also make sure his loved ones shined like the brilliant gems that they were.

Oh how he simply adored creating such splendid designs and bringing them to life, each one tailored to the unique figure and style of its intended. A hobby he never seemed able to indulge in as much as he wished, only getting to do it on that rare occasion that called for such grandeur.

Ah if only the others were as comfortable in the same extravagance as he was.

Nevertheless Mettaton had gone to each of his friends and offered them his services, his delight skyrocketing when each of them had accepted. Especially Sans, who was infamous for never wanting to wear anything other than his hoodie and basketball shorts.

Frisk had been the only one he'd yet to extend the invitation to, preferring to just purchase a dress should the need for a new one arise. She always said that it felt like she was putting him out by having him personally make her an outfit from scratch, but he suspected it had more to do with her bashfulness than anything else.

He couldn't help it if his creations made the wearer look incredibly sexy, though he would be the first to argue that they simply accentuated what was already there to begin with. Needless to say the young woman had been steadfast in her decision, he hadn't taken it personally, he knew one day she would be able to look upon her own sexiness and work it like nobody else.

And it appeared that day had finally come.

Quite serendipitous as he'd actually been planning to call the woman himself to do a little reconnaissance on her party attire; he'd never expected her to tell him that she'd completely forget to get a gown!

Why the former ghost would have spent the rest of that call chastising her for such a fashion faux pas, if he wasn't so incredibly thrilled by the opportunity to finally doll her up for once.

Mettaton had said yes to Frisk's request before the words had even fully left her mouth, telling her he'd be there to pick her up and bring her to the studio before she knew it.

Which ended up proving somewhat true as he'd ended up outside her house in his pink limousine only ten minutes later, how he pulled that off when he lived on the other side of the city she'd never know.

From there it had been a simple process of taking her measurements, finding out which style would suit her, choosing the fabric and last but not least the color.

Surprisingly Frisk hadn't had much to say on what she wanted to wear, giving the metal monster free rein to make whatever he pleased, as long as it wasn't too flamboyant that is.

The entire process had taken little over an hour and a half and after reassuring a worried human that he would have everything ready (shoes and accessories included) for tomorrow, he took her home and got straight to work.

And so that was where he found himself now, completing one last stich before severing the thread. For anyone else it would have taken days, maybe even a week or two to finish something like this, but as they say a little magic goes a long way.

"Absolutely lovely," he whispered to himself as he hung up the garment. Admiring it for just a second longer before turning to the one beside it.

"Now just one more little detail to take care of."

}{

"Oh wow…" Frisk said in awe as she looked herself over in the full body three-sided mirror.

Mettaton had insisted that all of the girls spend the day getting ready at his studio, not that any of them would decline. While each of them could adequately prepare themselves for a function like this on their own, no one could deny that the robot knew how to add just enough flare to any look to make it go from okay to incredible.

Besides it was fun doing all these girly things together; laughing, joking and just enjoy everyone's company as they painted their nails, did their hair and helped each other with their makeup.

"I told you you'd love it," said the man himself as he sauntered up behind her.

Oh she did indeed.

The dress had not at all been what she expected, it was a strapless floor length navy-blue chiffon gown with an A-line skirt and a sweetheart neckline. The bodice hugged her torso, expertly outlining her bust and figure, the skirt flaring out at the waist and billowing around her legs in a way that made her feel like she was walking through water.

It was simple yet elegant and she loved it.

Still beaming Frisk turned to him. "Metta I don't know what to say, this is amazing. I can't thank you enough."

Smiling the star took her hand. "Darling it was my pleasure," placing a light kiss on her knuckles. "Though I do hope this means that from now on you'll allow me to help you dress up for things like this. I have so many ideas that I've been dying to try out!"

"O-oh, well maybe just once in a while, we'll see when the time comes I guess." Her cheeks turning red as she nervously grabbed handfuls of the skirt with her free hand.

"Frisk, my dear, you're beautiful. You shouldn't be embarrassed by letting people see it on the outside as well as in."

"Fancy pants has a point punk," said Undyne as she made her over. Clad in a short black one-shoulder strappy sleeve ruched dress that showed off her muscular arms and tones figure. "Ain't nothing wrong with showing off the goods from time to time."

The woman felt a smirk take form, "Is that why you're wearing a dress tonight?"

"Fuck yeah, I might be more use to pants but that doesn't mean I can't manage just fine wearing a something with a skirt. Besides there's gunna be a lot of people we know there and I need to make a good impression."

"I thought you could care less about what others thought of you," asked the robot.

"Yeah, but instead of being security at this shindig I'll be a guest and I don't wanna embarrass Alphys by making people think she's dating some loser," she said crossing her arms.

"Fair point." He shrugged. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to check on Alphys and Toriel. With any luck they're both ready and we can meet up with the boys."

"Don't you still need time to get ready too?" the fish woman called after him.

"Have no fear love, I'm a professional after all."

}{

"Hold still brother!"

"Aw come on Paps isn't it enough that I'm wearing this thing at all?"

"Absolutely not!" Papyrus scolded as he redid his brother's tie. "I may put up with it on a daily basis but this time I will NOT allow you to look like a slob! No sir, not tonight."

Asgore snickered from his place by the stairs, his eyes roaming the décor as he listened to the siblings squabble.

In honor of the occasion, the night's festivities were being held at the city's most renowned hotel, The Freedom City Grande Plaza. An establishment that truly seemed to live by the term "no expense spared" he marveled while observing the small lobby that lead to the actual banquet hall.

"Take it in stride my friend, your brother only wishes for you look your finest."

And he was quite right; the suits that Mettaton had made were some of his finest work. For the boss monster he had designed a dark grey suit with a light grey dress shirt and a striking silver tie. For tall skeleton, he had made a beige tuxedo with an orange vest over a white dress shirt and black tie. And for the shorter skeleton brother, a classic black tux.

Sans merely rolled his pupils in response, "Yeah well I got no idea why, it's not like anyone's gunna be paying attention ta me."

 _We'll see about that._

With a pleased grin the taller skeleton took a step back to admire his work, nodding in approval when he failed to find even a speck of dust on his brother's suit jacket.

 _Ping!_

Quickly Papyrus pulled his phone from his pocket, finding a notification for a new message from Undyne lighting up the screen.

 **/Almost there, is he ready?/**

 **/Yes, I've made sure of it./**

 **/Perfect, make sure he's in position when we come in/**

 **/Roger that./**

Slipping the device back where it belonged he turned to the others, "Undyne says they are only a block or so away and will be arriving very soon."

"How marvelous," said the king. "I must say I'm quite excited, it's been a long time since Tori and I have shared a dance and I'm very much looking forward to it."

"I'm sure Lady Toriel is as well," smiled Papyrus.

"Speaking of which, will either of you be gracing any young ladies with a dance tonight?"

Sans shook his head, "Don't think so big guy, dancing ain't really my thing."

"Are you sure my friend?" Asgore asked. His expression almost a pout as he regarded the much shorter man.

"I'm sure. Besides you know why skeletons never dance at parties."

"Oh here we go…" groaned the guard in training at the familiar set up.

"They got no body to dance with," Sans ended with a wink. Simultaneously enjoying the laughter he managed to rouse from the large goat man and the frustration radiating from his brother as he face palmed.

 _Hehe too easy._

It was then a pair of double doors were thrust opened, revealing none other than the one and only Mettaton.

"Good evening beauties and gentle beauties" he announced strutting to the center of the room. Looking fabulous in his white silk tuxedo, a skinny tie expertly knotted around his neck and in his signature color that really popped against the black dress shirt he wore underneath.

"Howdy Mettaton, golly you sure look amazing! But I must ask, where are the ladies?"

"Patience darling," winked the metal monster. Before turning to the doors from which he'd entered and in his best showmen voice announced their arrival.

"Tonight I present to you, wearing MTT Brand originals, the lovely Alphys and the phenomenal Undyne…"

Rounding the corner the couple appeared hand in hand, the captain looking particularly proud as she lead her shy girlfriend down the imaginary catwalk until they were beside the brothers. In a similar fashion the scientist also wore a black dress, though a bit more modest as hers was a floor length gown with a sheath style skirt, a scoop neckline that ended in a T back and topped off with a few crisscrossing vertical lines that traced her curves.

"The elegant Lady Toriel…"

Next came the former queen, her steps a tad slower but equally as proud as she glided into the room and to her husband, greeting him with a brief nose nuzzle. For her Mettaton had crafted a dress much like her daughter's; a chiffon gown done in her trademark purple that ended just above her fuzzy feet, with a sheer neckline and fuchsia ribbon that separated the bust from the A-line skirt.

"And last but most certainly never the least, the breathtaking Frisk."

 _NOW!_ The trio echoed.

Taking this chance Papyrus firmly pushed his brother forward and watched as he stumbled, his arms swinging as he attempted to regain his balance.

Once stable he began to right himself, "Jeez Pap, what's the big…"

His words caught in his phantom throat as he noticed the human in front of him.

"Oh what's this, falling for me already?" He heard her giggle, barely registering it or his brother's shout of "Human you look so pretty!" as he took in her appearance.

It wasn't the first time he had seen her in something fancy. Being the ambassador for monsters meant attending dozens of elite social gatherings, many of which he read about in the news while sipping his morning coffee. This however was completely different from how she looked all those other times; in the photographs he'd seen she always looked good, appropriate as any politician should, yet it always felt like she was hiding. The simple frocks she wore were nice, but nothing special that would make her stand out much in a crowd.

Now though as she stood before him, decked out in a beautiful dress, her hair curled at the ends, eyelashes coated in mascara and a smirk on her pretty pink painted lips he knew, there wouldn't be a single person that would be able to take their eyes off her.

 _She's becoming increasing good at catching me off guard._

"Hehe yeah, you really had me tripping over my words." Sans winked, then coughed into his fist as a touch of cyan dusted his cheekbones. "But uh… being serious kiddo, wow do you clean up good."

Frisk blushed at the compliment, "Thank you. It's all thanks to Mettaton really, and after tonight I doubt I can say no to him the next I need to dress to impress."

"Everyone heard that, yes? She said it herself, all of you are witnesses! And Frisky don't thing for a second that I won't have this backed up in writing by tomorrow."

The group chuckled at the celebrity's antic, some more timidly than others as they were pretty sure he was serious in spite of his joking tone.

"Even so, you look wonderful my dear, you all do," her father beamed.

"Well now that we're all here, what are we waiting? Let's get this show on the road!" said Mettaton as he lead them up three short steps and into the banquet hall.

"By the way you look pretty amazing yourself tonight funny bones," said Frisk as she walked beside him at the end of the pack.

"Thanks kiddo, it's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. Except for this damn thing near choking me," tugging at his collar for emphasis.

"I didn't think you even knew how to tie a tie."

"Would you knot be surprised if I told you Paps tied it for me?" he asked rubbing the back of his skull.

"I would knot," she said with mock seriousness.

They paused this, holding the other's stare until a snicker escaped from the woman's lips and they both found themselves in fit of giggles.

Looking up Frisk gazed at her surroundings; countless tables had been scattered around a huge dance floor, each one baring a silk tablecloth and a centerpiece made of white lilies and buttercups. On the left wall the curtains had been drawn, revealing to the guests a splendid view the sunset. No doubt would this party become a starlight dance.

She turned back to Sans to tell his as much, only to bite her lip in amusement instead as he went back to fidgeting with the article around his neck.

"Alight come here," she sighed taking hold of the tie and tugging him closer. Unaware of three sets of eyes boring into their forms.

}{

"Ooh this is already going so well," gushed Alphys from her place by the bar.

The tall skeleton beside her nodding in agreement, even as he pouted somewhat while observing them. "Though that tie was perfectly fine as it was, I am quite pleased at their current level of physical closeness."

The fish woman grinned as she leaned back on the counter. "Now all we gotta do is keep it up."

}{

Sans was silent as he watched Frisk's fingers maneuver the tie with practiced ease. The pace steady and easy to follow, presumably so he could see how it was done and learn to do it himself.

That was never gunna happen, but it was a nice gesture though.

He really didn't see the point of learning how to put on a piece of clothing he was very likely to never wear again.

Though he'd be lying if he said he didn't kind of like the attention he was currently getting because of it.

"There we go, nice and snug but hopefully a little more bearable," she ended with one final adjustment to the newly reformed knot. "Better?"

"Much." Stretching his neck this way and that, enjoying the returned mobility. "Thanks kiddo."

"Don't mention it. Now I gotta go mingle with a few of the dignitaries here and check in with a couple of people from the embassy. If I'm lucky I'll only be busy for half the party." She huffed as she surveyed the growing crowd.

 _They never give ya a break do they bud?_

"Do what ya gotta do pal, if ya need me I'll be at the bar." Jerking a thumb in it's general direction as his right hand found it's way into the pocket of his slacks.

"Good to know, here's hoping that at some point in the night you'll be tipsy enough that I might actually get a dance out of you."

"I think I'll passé if you don't mind," he called after her. Her snickers fading into the distance as she walked away.

}{

"Your Highness I must say everything looks incredible, your daughter has really outdone herself," said Regina Stewart. A member of the city council.

"Yes she's been working especially hard on this bill, it is wonderful to hear you appreciate her efforts," Asgore nodded.

She smiled, "You must be so very proud of her."

"I am," said the large goat man, his chest filling with fatherly pride. "She has come so far and as both a king and a father I've never seen a talent shine as brightly as hers."

"She is quite the star, isn't she?"

"The greatest star of the Underground, after moi of course." Praised the robot as he sauntered up to them.

"Howdy Mettaton, enjoying the party?"

"Oh yes, it's been so long since I've been able to relax and spend time with everyone."

"And it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Mr. Mettaton," the woman greeted, extending her hand to the metal monster.

With a short bow he accepted it, placing a light peck on her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine."

Hand falling back to her side Regina gazed into the crowd. "And you're right, she certainly has a way with people," a happy grin on her face as her eyes found Frisk laughing with a crocodile and two cat monsters.

She lingered on the scene a moment longer, then turned to the boss monster, "King Asgore if I may ask, purely out of curiosity of course."

"Yes of course, what is it?

"With regards to the bill, it looks like Frisk put a lot of effort into insuring it's success. I can't help but wonder if any of her motivation came from her own experience?"

Asgore blinked, the question leaving him baffled. "Uh, well. Not that I know of…"

Mettaton merely smirked. "Oh honey wouldn't you like to know," he half whispered. "Well I best be off, can't stay in one place too long, I would be shameful to deprive everyone else of my fabulous presence."

And just like that he vanished into the crowd.

"Yes quite," said Asgore thoughtfully. His eyes widening a few seconds later once the words had fully processed through his mind. "Wait what?"

"Excuse me." He remember to say before hurrying away. "Mettaton what did you mean by that?"

}{

"Oh we never used a stove back in Hotland. It's bad for our webbing you see and our youngest would often wander in there by mistake. So instead we hung out croissants just above the lava in a fireproof net. A practical use for all that natural heat wouldn't you say?" giggled Muffet.

"That's very interesting. I did not know you made your…"

 _Oh for goodness sakes, what is that man up to now?!_ Thought Toriel as the hulking form of her husband storming by entered her peripheral vision. Her irritation growing as she saw him scanning crowd and sending every male within Frisk's age range a suspicious glare.

"Lady Toriel, is something the matter?"

"My sincerest apologies Muffet," replied the goat mother as she rose from seat at the table. "But my mother's intuition is telling me there is mischief brewing." Her dress trailing behind her as made a beeline towards the large man.

"Well… alright then," the spider girl blinked in confusion. "We can finish this later!"

}{

 _How on Earth are there really this many young men here?_ The goat man growled as he zeroed in on another potential suitor approach his daughter. _Don't worry sweetie daddy is—_

"Ouch!" yelped Asgore as sudden force yanked him down by his left ear.

"Asgore Dreemurr, what in heaven's name do you think you are doing?" his wife hissed.

"Tori please, you don't understand!"

"I _understand_ that you are unnerving the other guests. What has gotten into you?"

"My dear I am merely attempting to fulfill my duties as a father and protect our daughter's virtue!" he protested while trying to loosen her grip on his ear.

"What?" she asked taken back.

"I have reason to believe someone might be trying to pursue our little girl."

At this the confusion of the former queen's face turned to concern before finally releasing him. "Where did you hear this?"

"Mettaton told me as much," the king sighed in relief as he rubbed the sore lobe.

"Truly?" questioned Toriel as she worried her bottom lip. "But Frisk has been so busy lately. Would she even have time for a relationship? Why didn't she tell me? Who even is this boy? What if he is secretly a 'player'?" She rambled.

"That's exactly my point! We must be alert!" He declared, moving to continue his prowl of the dance floor.

"Wait," Toriel implored grabbing his arm. "We are getting ahead of ourselves, let's simply ask her."

"We can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"That's just not done," Asgore exclaimed. "She may get defensive, I've seen enough of those "slice of life" animes that Undyne and Alphys have shown me to know that young ladies are never happy when their parents ask about their relationships.

"Even so, you cannot just go around snorting smoke at every boy that looks in her direction. And certainly not the mayor's son!"

The boss monster crossed his arms and looked away, his nose twitching at the truth of the statement. "He has that look about him."

Toriel opened her mouth to respond, only to don a stained smile instead when she realized the girl in question was in fact watching them.

Mimicking his wife they waved at their daughter, hoping for the life of them that they were too far away for her to see the fakeness in their expressions. Sweat forming under their fur the longer she held their stare; the royal couple half feared she walk over and confront them before they saw Frisk shake her and return to her previous conversation.

"I thought you said you liked him and he seemed like a good lad," angrily whispered the goat mother.

"I changed my mind!"

"Honestly!" Throwing her hands up in exasperation.

}{

Meanwhile at the opposite end of hall Undyne sat at one of the many tables, sipping on a tall glass of water as she monitored the monster ambassador. "Alright looks like things are winding down, now's a good chance to… What the hell are King Fluffybuns and Lady Toriel up to?" She wondered aloud, taking note of the odd looks on their faces as they seemed to have a heated argument.

"Undyne! Undyne!" she heard Alphys shout as she hurriedly passed them.

The fish woman quickly stood. "Babe, what's up?"

"W-we may have a problem."

"Oh no, not you too," said Papyrus as he came up behind them.

"Alright status report. Alphys, you first."

"I-I was on my way t-to the buffet table w-when I passed by a-and overheard the Dreemurrs. A-apparently Mettaton let it slip t-that someone might b-be interested in Frisk a-and they're not taking it s-so well."

"Dammit, Paps what about you?"

"I've been staying close to Frisk for most of the night, making sure she doesn't over work herself and I've noticed the same young man approaching her numerous times. So far the human's interactions with him have been polite and brief, but he keeps coming back."

"Shit," the captain growled as she searched the sea of bodies for their friend. Her good eye narrowing as she spotted a mope of sandy blonde hair headed straight for the girl in question and cracked her knuckles after receiving a nod of confirmation from the skeleton. "Looks like we got some competition, I'm gunna go suplex him."

"NO!" The two shouted as they grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You can't just assault someone in the middle of an upscale party!" the drake scolded.

"I know that," the warrior huffed as she shook them off. "That's why I was gunna lead him outside and then do it."

"Undyne, no. You shouldn't be trying to suplex anyone, especially not Mayor Davis' son!" her girlfriend ordered.

The fish woman growled even louder in frustration, her anger rising at the fact that she couldn't touch the little shit. " _Fine._ Then we'll have to work smarter, we gotta find a way to keep the royals busy and pretty boy off of the punk while we get her to Sans."

"Yes but how?" wondered Papyrus as he tapped his phalanges on his mandible.

"Hey dudes! Whatcha guys up to?" said chipper voice.

Turning their heads in the direction it came from revealed the newcomer to be Monster Kid, wearing a black vest over a white button up shirt with the sleeves tied behind his back.

"N-now's not a good t-time MK," the scientist began.

"Yeah! We're on a mission of love here kid!" Undyne added.

"Mission of love?" the young monster inquired somewhat perplexed before a smile erupted on his face. "Yo no way, that sounds so awesome! Who is it? Someone I know?

"Doesn't matter cause it's none of your business," she told him, spinning the boy around and giving him as light a push as she could manage.

The force nearly had the kid flat on his face, however MK was persist as he caught himself just in time. "Wait maybe I can help!"

The trio paused, not sure what to make of the offer before Papyrus spoke up.

"Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea. With more support we just might have a better chance of success."

The two women stayed quiet, regarding both males before exchanging a nod. "Alright but we better make it fast."

}{

Leroy Davis, only son of Richard and Monica Davis. His father had running this city since he was fifteen years old and in those last eight years he'd been given perks not often bestowed upon most teenagers his age. With being the mayor's kid came an associated sense of trust and respect, they trusted the man to keep their city running smoothly, so why not trust him to raise a well behaved child?

That didn't mean Leroy was secretly a criminal using his father's position to cause havoc and then get out of it scot-free. No he wasn't a juvenile delinquent, but he wasn't a saint either.

Perhaps the best word to describe him was spoiled.

Things were given to him with relative ease, whether it was to get a good word in with his dad or just because the title gave him power that attracted others to him he didn't mind. He knew what he wanted and he usually got it.

And what he wanted at the moment was to have a certain gorgeous ambassador on his arm.

 _Now if only I could—_ "Oomph!" Before he knew Leroy was doubled over clutching his midsection. Never expecting the breath to be knocked out of him by something big and yellow hitting him almost full force in the stomach.

"Whoops! Yo so sorry dude, sometime I forget how long my tail is."

}{

"Ah finally," Frisk breathed as she laid her hands on the buffet table. "Why does social interaction have to be so draining?"

All night she'd been making her usual rounds, greeting important people and squeezing in some time here and there to catch up with old friends. It was wonderful to see them and completely worth it to find out in person how they were doing. Though if she was being honest, all the talking was really starting to do a number on her throat.

 _God, I'm starving._

Grabbing one of the finger sandwiches she took a large unladylike bite, practically moaning at the feeling of having _something_ in her stomach after hours of running around on empty.

 _Mm… I never knew butter and cream cheese on cucumbers tasted so good. I wonder if anyone would care if I swiped a whole tray…_

"Why hello again Miss Dreemurr, getting some refreshments?"

 _Goddamnit! Was five minutes alone too much to ask for?_

Finishing the last of the sandwich Frisk wiped a bit of cream cheese from the corner of her mouth and turned, plastering a smile on her face. "Hello Leroy, what can I do for you?"

"Why Miss Dreemurr, whatever would make you think I wanted something from you?" he smirked flirtatiously.

 _Oh I don't know, maybe it's because your as transparent as a glass of water?_ "Call it a hunch," she said tilting her head to one side.

He chuckled in a way that made the young woman want to roll her eyes. "Alright yes, I was hoping for a dance," holding his hand out to her. "Would you do me the honor?"

She wanted so badly to say no, she was hungry, tired and just wanted to sit down. Unfortunately someone in her position had to be polite and gracious to everyone, even the pushy ones.

Reluctantly she accepted his hand. "I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt."

}{

"Brother! Brother I need you to—Have you really just been sitting here this whole time?" Papyrus shouted incredulously.

"Nope," said Sans as he took a generous sip from his Bloody Mary.

"Or really, because if I remember correctly and I do because The Great Papyrus has a fantastic memory, this is the exact spot I left you in when we first arrived. So tell me, what have you done since then?"

"I'd be glad to tell ya bro," the comedian smiled as he took another long sip.

" _Well?_ " asked the taller skeleton expectantly.

Sans chuckled as he leaned against the bar, "I sat down, ordered a drink, chatted with Grillby and I watched a few couples dance when I got bored."

"You did exactly what I just said!"

"No, you asked if I _just_ sat here the whole time, I'm pretty sure the other stuff I mentioned counts even if I was still sitting."

"Oh you—Never mind! I need you to go over to Frisk and ask her to dance. Right now" urged Papyrus as his eye sockets darted towards the dance floor.

 _Gosh darn it! It looks like that slippery snail managed to evade MK._

"Uh Pap, ya alright?"

"Yes!" The guard in training mentally cringed. _Okay even I have to admit that was suspicious._ "I mean, yes I'm fine. I just think Frisk would enjoy your company on the dance floor is all."

"Oh yeah?" said Sans as he rose a brow ridge in question. "Cause it looks to me like she already has a partner and from the way she's stomping on his toes looks she ain't exactly dancing _around_ the problem hehe…"

"You're hopeless," Papyrus groaned as he drag a boney hand down his face.

 _What am I going to do now? At this rate, Frisk and Sans will end up sad and lonely for the rest of their lives! Frisk will just get even more depressed to the point where she starts collecting cats to fill the emotional void of a partner! Then eventually end up with so many that she starts losing track of them AND THEN SOCIAL SERVICES WILL HAVE TO BE CALLED BECAUSE SHE DOING NOTHING BUT TAKING CARE OF THEM AND THEN SHE'LL GET FIRED FROM THE EMBASSY AND MONSTERS WILL LOSE THEIR EMBASSADOR! AND MY BROTHER WILL JUST CONTINUE TO BE LAZY AND PRANKING ME ACROSS SPACE AND TIME INSTEAD OF REALIZING THE JOYS OF BEING A HUSAND AND FATH—_

"Actually Pap ya know what? I will go over there, looks like the kid could use a hand." Setting his now empty glass on the bar top Sans rose from his chair, hands deep in his pockets as he stalked towards the pair. "Or better yet she could stand to lose one," he whispered lowly, the faintest trail of blue smoke escaping his left eye socket.

}{

"Asgore really, I don't like this anymore than you do, but what do you expect will happen when you get over there?" argued Toriel as she hold his arm. "You said so yourself that Frisk will not appreciate us butting in."

"Well I need to do something!" Asgore replied. Halting in his advance to look at his wife. "This is our little girl we're talking about and if some good for nothing lothario wants to get to her they'll have to go through me first."

Sighing she released him, "Dear your intentions are noble, but surely there is a better way to go about this than trying to—"

"Hey there Asgore, Lady Toriel," said Undyne who had approached them from the right.

She smiled as they turned face her. _That's right, don't look at her just focus on me._

"So you two having a good time?

"Oh, why yes thank you for asking dear," the older woman smiled warmly.

The king seemed to deflate a bit in her presence, he'd know the young warrior since she was a mere child and over the years had come to treat like his own. It was hard to stay mad when she was around, her exuberant personality made sure of that.

So in spite of his mood he nodded along. "I agree, the ball is proving to be more… eventful than expected." _Or desired._

"I'll bet. So ah, why don't ya tell me it? Alphys is over there grabbing a bite and I'm sure she wouldn't mind the extra company."

"I would love to," Asgore began. "But I really must check on—"

"Actually I think that's a splendid idea," said Toriel. Not giving him a chance to protest as she clasped their paws together, half dragged him along as she trailed behind the fish woman.

The male boss monster sighed, squeezing his love's hand. _Fine. I will leave her be. For now._

}{

"So Frisk, if you don't mind the familiarity, can you tell me how a lovely lady such as yourself can still be single—Ouch!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry," said Frisk trying her hardest not look smug as she moved her foot off of Leroy's. For probably the fifth time in a row. "I just can't seem to help these two left feet of mine."

To his credit the young man voiced no complaint and simply cleared his throat, "That's quite alright, I can only imagine the nightmare of wearing heels all night."

Though that didn't stop the anger he felt at the constant throbbing of his toes. _This is getting me nowhere. Let's try a more direct approach._

"Perhaps it would be better if we got a bit," his hand slid from between her shoulders blades down to her lower back, dangerously close to her rear end. "Closer."

The woman's eyes widened at the audacious action as she felt the space between them lessen.

 _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no._

Gaze narrowing Frisk opened her mouth to tell him off, when a boney hand landed on his left shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

}{

Sans kept his friendly grin as he watched the guy flounder, taking sadistic glee in the way he helplessly gaped like a fish out of water. "Gee pal you look a little green around the gills there. Hope I didn't scare ya too bad."

After a full minute Leroy seem to find his voice. "N-no sir, of, of course not. You simply caught me off guard. What, what were you saying before?"

"I asked if I could cut in, that's not a problem is it?"

It was then that human male seem to regain his composure, almost bristling at the all too obvious taunt hidden in the skeleton's words.

 _Nice try bone bag._

"Actually yes—"

"Not at all!" answered Frisk as she slipped out of Leroy's grasp. Thankful that he was too stunned to stop her.

"I apologies for the abruptness Leroy, but Sans is a dear friend of mine and I haven't gotten to spend much time with him tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Now wait just a—" the young man began to say before catching the dark look in the skeleton's eye sockets. Feeling a chill go down his spine as the monster's white pupils began to fade in to the blackness. "A-actually I, I just remembered, my, my father's probably looking for me. I'll just leave you two to catch up. Goodbye."

}{

The two waited until Leroy had finally disappeared into the crowd before letting lose their laughter.

"Haha oh that was good," giggled Frisk as she held her stomach.

"Hehe you see him slink away with his tail between his legs?" Sans chortled as he rested his elbow on her right shoulder.

"Oh yeah, you did the scary eyes didn't you?" she asked straightening up and sent him a knowing look.

"Guilty," he admitted with casual shrug.

"Thank you," said Frisk. She smiled warmly at him, the gratitude and sincerity in her face enough to soften his own expression.

"Eh don't mention it kiddo," replied Sans as he bashfully rubbed the back of his skull. "You're my pal, I mean what was I gunna do, just let some creep put his hands all over you?"

The woman shivered in disgust at the reminder, "Yeah Mayor Davis' son is, persist if nothing else and not very good at taking a hint."

"I noticed," he snorted. "Anyway I don't think he'll be bugging ya anymore tonight so lets head over to the bar, you could probably use a drink." He turned, about to lead them in the other direction.

"Hold on funny bones," said Frisk as she caught him by the crook of his arm. "You still owe me a dance."

"You were serious about that?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "It may have just been an excuse to tell Leroy but I still expect you to follow through with it."

"Aw really kid, you don't want me to. I don't even know how," he pleaded in a last ditch effort to convince her.

"I'll teach you."

 _So much for that plan, damn her determination._

He sighed, "Alright you win."

Happily she took his hands in hers, "Alright the male usually leads so you're gunna wanna hold your left arm out like this…"

}{

A short distance a way from the couple, a certain skeleton had taken purchase of his brother's seat at the bar, wearing a enormous grin as he observed them.

 **/Undyne are you seeing this?/**

 **/Hell yes I am! I knew those nerds couldn't resist each other!/**

 **/This is so AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M WATCHING THE PROCESS OF MY NEWEST OTP BECOMING CANON!/**

 **/I know! I don't know how this could get any better!/**

Papyrus squealed in delight, he didn't think he could be anymore giddy, until he spied the DJ's set up.

 **/Actually Alphys, would it be possible for you to…/**

}{

"That's it. And you just keep going left, forward, right, back and repeat," instructed Frisk as they made another lap around the dance floor.

"So basically we're doing the fancy version of a square dance," Sans clarified.

"Pretty much."

They continued to dance along the path they'd created, seamlessly weaving in and out of the other couples. "I'm impressed, you're actually half decent at this," she said with half lidded eyes.

The comedian chuckled. "Yeah who would have thought a lazy bones like me could pull off a suit _and_ dancing in the same night."

"Speaking of suits, I've been meaning to ask about this," said Frisk as her left hand slid from his shoulder and took hold of his tie before giving it a light tug.

"You noticed that too?"

"A little hard not to," she smirked as she rubbed the material with her thumb, admiring how the navy-blue color matched her own attire to a T.

Suddenly the song they'd been dancing to cutoff, halting all of the other dancers as the lively tune morphed into a gentle slow ballad. The pair remained confused, still standing in the same spot even as the ocean of moving bodies that surrounded them regained their momentum.

"Well this is, unexpected," the young woman blushed as she let go of the tie.

"Yeah, I'll say," said Sans as his gaze shifted to the right.

"We can stop if you want." The red in her cheeks a tad more prominent as she avoided his eye sockets. "I asked you to dance with me and you have so…"

"Nah." Her head snapped up at his answer. "We didn't get to finish the first song so technically our dance ain't over. Besides I think if we left now we might disappoint somebody."

Nodding his head toward the DJ's speakers, where the end of a familiar yellow tail, along with a shock of red hair and the top of a skull peaked out from behind.

"You see what's happening here right?" Sans asked teasingly.

"I'm beginning to," Frisk answered, shaking her head fondly.

"So, care to finish this dance my lady?" Raising their still joined hands.

"But of course good sir." Returning her other hand to his shoulder.

}{

"Look at those nerds out there, Papyrus the slow song was brilliant!" Undyne beamed as she poked her head out from behind their hiding place.

"Oh! I couldn't agree more, if this doesn't get them together than nothing will!" Alphys gushed as she snuck a few pictures on her phone.

"You really think so?" Papyrus wondered as he too basked in awe at the scene.

"We know so," replied the fish.

"I can't believe all our hard work is about to pay off. Absolutely nothing can ruin this moment!" He exclaimed as he opened his arms in a grand display.

Unfortunately for the skeleton, he'd failed to notice the open can of soda the DJ had precariously left by the edge of the stage. His hand swiftly smacked into the tin can, sending it backwards as a wave of brown liquid flew from it and into the tangle of wires that connected the speakers to the controls.

The reaction was instantaneous; the music cutoff completely as sparks flew from the system, smoke rising from the fried circuits, activating the overhead sprinklers.

"Oh come on!" Papyrus yelled over the alarm as the guests rushed out of the hall.

}{

The sound of snickers echoed within the garden as Frisk and Sans ran onto the veranda, soaking wet and hands still clasped.

"Was that part of their plan?" she breathed, shoulders shaking with mirth.

"Doubt it," he answered, leading them over to a bench by the fountain. "Water-ever they were hoping for turned into a real wash if you ask me."

The woman giggled, "Definitely not how I imagined this night to go down, that's for sure."

"I'll make sure Paps apologizes for setting off the sprinklers," Sans grimaced. "Sorry they made a mess of tonight, I know how important this thing was for you."

"I'm not."

"What?" sockets wide as he stared at her in disbelief. "You mean you're okay that everybody got drenched?"

"Oddly enough… yes," said Frisk, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I actually had some fun at one of these things for once. Fun that I only seem have when I'm around my favorite people in the world, so thank you for making this party worthwhile for me."

Sans squeezed her back, "You're welcome kiddo."

They sat there in comfortable silence, the only noise being the gurgling of the fountain.

"Hey Frisk? I was wondering, you can definitely say no since I know how busy ya are but, would ya wanna, go out, just you and me?"

"You mean like a date?" Her heart racing as she waited with bated breath.

"If you want it to be, yeah," he told her, his blush from earlier returning.

"I'd love to," Frisk beamed. "Are you free next Saturday?"

Sans chuckled slightly in relief, "Nice to know you're so eager, but aren't they gunna miss ya at the embassy?"

"Well I was planning to tell everyone tomorrow but, I spoke with a few of my colleagues and they said with the money we saved on the bill, we can start hiring more people. I start looking through applications for a new assistant on Monday."

"So does that mean…" he trailed off.

Frisk nodded, "More free time to look forward to. So Saturday?"

"It's a date." Sans grinned as he took both hands in his.

"YES!" screamed a voice in the distance.


End file.
